DATE NIGHT- Instincts 2
by loneranger67
Summary: Continuing where INSTINCTS left off, this is Jane and Maura's first date/weekend- and their first time! A funny, VERY sexy tale of two women destined to be together, after finally following their instincts! Rated M for graphic sexual content. Erotic and fluffy- It's a love story after all. *Chapter 4 up now!*
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a 'continuation' of INSTINCTS, because I HAD to find out how their first date went, but I'm keeping it separate from that story, which is all fluffy and lovely,and this would just be wrong in the context of that story. It would be good to read that first, but I guess this could stand alone, and maybe you don't have the patience! But this is also a whole lot more adult as we have_ graphic sexual fluff_ and therefore has a strong M- rating, and is _certainly_ not suitable for younger readers. I hope I've done them justice, and I hope you find it funny, entertaining and erotic- not smutty in the literal sense. I don't want this to be smut just for the sake of it-this is a love story, and I plan to write a sequel to the original, that maybe could cover their wedding. When I do, there'll be another M-rated one-shot detailing their wedding night!**

** I plan on adding at least one or two more chapters to this one- it was a _long_ weekend after all!**

**By the way, I don't use a beta, I do all my own proof reading etc, so any mistakes are all mine and I apologise in advance for my ineptitude.**

**I don't own the characters, they belong to TNT, Janet Tamaro and lucky people like that. But I do own the words, so hands off.**

**Let's find out how our ladies are faring shall we?...read on...**

**Saturday, the morning after the night before…**

With its four_ enormous_ windows, Room 121 of the Meritage Hotel afforded its guests an almost unparalleled view of Boston harbour and the surrounding area. Stylish boats and yachts, and rowers on the water for their early morning practise sessions could all be observed from the Superior Suite. The sun bounced off the water, and the tree lined harbour looked as pretty as a picture and as stylish as St Tropez in the spring.

For the current occupants of room 121 however, the view might just have well been the alien landscape of Mars- the solar system seemed to have shifted slightly to the left during the night, and the world they'd left behind in the hotel lobby was just a dim and distant memory. Surely the moon and stars must have collided, or at the very least bumped hips, if the heavenly stardust that rained down over them in their king-size bed was anything to go by.

As the two women slowly began to come to, trying to coax unwilling eyes to open from their orgasm-induced slumber, they began to survey their surroundings. Clothes had been casually dropped to the floor, shoes and underwear unceremoniously deposited in a pile by the bed, and champagne bottles and flutes sat on the bedside tables- it certainly suggested that a good time was had by the two spent and exhausted women currently draped over each other under the covers.

Maura was the first to try and shift her body from its current position, ticking off a mental checklist of moving parts as she went- most of them seemed to be in working order- but last nights marathon lovemaking session had convinced her that she may not be able to walk in a straight line for the foreseeable future. Never had she been more grateful for the core- strengthening powers of yoga.

She gingerly began to roll over onto her left side- no small feat in itself, as the lower half of her body seemed to be completely detached from the upper section. Glancing down under the bed covers she could at least confirm that everything was where it should be, just that it all felt like it belonged to someone else- altogether quite disconcerting. But it was also the greatest feeling of contentment and sexual fulfilment she had ever known, and this was something she could work with.

She finally completed the tricky 'moving onto left side' manoeuvre, after a couple of false starts, and rolled straight into the woman responsible for her sexual epiphany- Jane Clementine Rizzoli. The Jane who had made the planets collide and send the solar system all wonky, the Jane who had brought Maura to the brink of complete and utter exhaustion, only for her to find Maura a second wind from out back and make her do it all again. The Jane, who would now and forever be burned into her memory as by far greatest and most skilful lover Maura had ever had the pleasure of …_knowing._

A woman who unwittingly, unknowingly and above all unbelievably, did things to Maura that were so good they were probably illegal in forty seven states, (and Tennessee was still considering), and who was currently laying on her front, trying to figure out how she'd managed to do any of them. She was gamely trying to force her left eye open and focus on Maura, but her eyelids felt like blinds that had been glued shut. When the less than cooperative eye _did_ finally come unstuck it was locked onto Maura's in a flash, and she smiled at the dishevelled honey blond with such a smug expression that Maura couldn't help but smile back. Jane was still looking smug when she finally cobbled a sentence together.

"And we were worried that we'd be no good at it."

**Friday night**

After dinner Maura suggested a walk along the harbour, and they strolled hand in hand, Maura looking down regularly at her ring, it really was exquisite- Jane had remarkably good taste. They were both grinning like Cheshire cats, it seemed they _really_ couldn't stop smiling, and as they headed back to the hotel they found a bench and sat watching the harbour lights.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Maura was feeling wistful, and Jane let her continue, lost in her heavenly features, not least her lips. As Jane stared at those lips she found her mind fast forwarding to when they'd get back to their suite. And the nerves that she'd managed to keep hidden in all the hullabaloo of pink smoke and diamond rings were just beginning to take hold- she'd be doing a lot more than just kissing Maura later, that was for damn sure. _We'll be naked…together. Oh my god, she's finally gonna see me naked. I'll be touching her... when we're naked._

" So peaceful' Maura continued… "a world away from everything…you know, I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."

Jane was picturing them writhing together on the four - poster, and whilst it was turning her on, no question, she still was worried about how they would actually be _getting_ naked. They'd essentially had three years of foreplay leading up to tonight, and suddenly Jane was freaking out about the Doctor getting busy undressing her and seeing her naked? _Get a grip Rizzoli, she sees naked bodies every day…ok, they're dead naked bodies, but the principles the same. And she's never seen you naked either, she might be freaking out too…although she doesn't seem nervous. Aw crap, it's just me then… Ok, come on, act like you know what you're doing, you're marrying the woman for god's sake._

Jane decided she might be able to make Maura think again about her level of happiness- if only to make herself sound as if she was in control of the situation.

"Mmm, you sure about that Maur?" She cupped Maura's face gently and kissed her cheek, moving across to kiss her neck. "I don't believe our date's over yet Doctor", she purred into her ear and nibbled it for good measure and Maura let out a breathy low moan. " And we have that _big_ bed just waiting to be used, and we have _all _weekend to test it out." She found Maura's lips again and this time kissed her like she meant it- and Maura was suddenly desperate to get back their suite to get Jane _out_ of that uncomfortable looking suit and _into_ their bed. _Oh, nice move Rizzoli!.., confidence is all in the mind…keep it going, keep it going._

" Jane, let's go…I _really _need to test that bed…I'd hate for it not to be up to the job…it's likely to get a lot of use." _Holy crap Maura! Speak Jane…Speak now!_

" Oh yes it is…a _lot _of use! Hey, did you see it's a four-poster? Never slept in a four-poster before." _Ok, now I sound about twelve._

"Jane…who said anything about sleeping?" _Oh sweet Jesus, I'm going to hell in a handcart._

Jane liked Maura's way of thinking... _oh I really do…_ and she pinched the Doctor's ass and slapped it for good measure, eliciting a squeal from the recipient… _She is so fucking perfect…_Maura turned and leaned in close to Jane and whispered seductively into Jane's ear,

"I hope you brought your handcuffs….Detective."

_Ok, __**that**__ is not a nervous woman, that is one horny woman and she's horny for you Rizzoli. Man up!…no… wife up!… Shoot, did I pack the handcuffs?_

If you were to ask them, neither Jane or Maura would be able to pinpoint when it was that their relationship began to change- it was so gradual that neither of them really noticed it building. A quiet stream of friendship, just bubbling along, slowly meandered into a steadily flowing river, which in turn pulled them closer to the edge of a raging waterfall, and the only thing to cling on to was each other. They were their own life belts and they needed each other to stay afloat- the connection now so strong that if one should let go they would both tumble over the edge and into the torrents below. Yes, they needed each other, but that connection, that emotional attraction was so strong, so visceral that it was becoming a physical need and now, they _wanted _each other as well.

Their original connection had been immediate and instinctive, and for women used to their own company -albeit for very different reasons - this was as unexpected as it was entirely natural. But this new phase of the relationship was altogether different- the subtle, almost unconscious flirting had somehow developed into full on desire, and that familiar ache between the legs was getting stronger and more distracting as each day passed. This weekend would be the culmination of weeks of passionate kissing on the couch and the tantalising feel of underwear- but so far, no sex- no 'all the way'.

Frustrated was an understatement.

They left the bench and walked along the harbour, holding hands, no words needed, just enjoying the feel of each other, and the welcome cool night air and the promise of things to come. Or so it seemed. Maura was _actually_ feeling a tad hot and bothered- she seemed to be in a constant state of arousal and had been for weeks-in fact she only had to _think_ of Jane and she became wet- but she was approaching the notion of making love with, and _to_, her new girlfriend (and at some point, wife) with some trepidation. This was scientist speak for 'I'm really nervous, and Jane seems so confident, and I don't have a clue what I'm doing'.

But in Maura's world, she could use words to rationalise every situation, and _this_ situation shouldn't be any different to, say, making a speech in front of a thousand people when you've lost your notes and you don't have an almost photographic memory. One well known tip to overcoming nervousness is to picture the entire audience naked, to put you at ease and calm the mind. Maura considered this example for a second and wondered how, of all the analogies she could've chosen, she picked that little nugget- Freud would have a field day with this one.

_Well how could that possibly work when the situation I'm nervous about __**is**__ picturing Jane naked? Undressing her, her undressing me, touching her…oh god, how can I be so nervous… and …so turned on? Jane seems fine with all this, and she's certainly keen to get back to our suite...she seems so calm, surely she must be a little nervous?_

They continued walking, stopping occasionally to take in a view, or to just kiss, again, until finally curiosity got the better of Maura- she needed to know if it was just her who was feeling uncomfortably awkward, and never one to shilly-shally her way around awkward situations, she just came out with it.

" Jane, can we stop for a second, I need to ask you something," Jane stopped and turned to face Maura, and noticed a slightly worried face looking back at her.

"What's wrong Maur, you okay?" She took her hand and gently massaged it with her thumb. It brought to Maura's mind all the times Jane had done that over the years, never thinking that something so habitual, so casual would eventually lead to this. She'd been so blind to it all, and for so long. She sighed and gave Jane an affectionate smile.

"I'm fine, really, I'm just...all this...and I hope it's not just me, but...Jane..." She was almost laughing as she said this..." I'm _really_ nervous and I just wa..." A perfect pair of very relieved lips cut the doctor off in mid sentence, with a long, drawn out kiss that now seemed to be such a stock Rizzoli answer to all of life's awkward moments that Maura thought she should patent them. She felt a pang of disappointment when Jane pulled away, but perked up when she pulled her in for a cuddle.

"I am _so_ glad you said that Maura...I've been feeling the same since dinner, and I was worried it was just me!" She had to laugh now, it was such a relief to know the good doctor felt the same- Maura laughed back at her.

"Really? But you seem so _confident..._after all you've done tonight, I just figured you knew what you what you were doing!"

"Well, now you know...I'm just winging it, I had a checklist for earlier, but now? No idea!... but knowing we're both feeling the same way kind of takes the pressure off doesn't it?"

"It does... you know, maybe we should talk, get some things out in the open...we have a _long_ weekend ahead of us, and there shouldn't be any..._awkwardness_ between us." She paused for thought for a few seconds..."I have an idea, come and sit with me."

"Um, ok, anything you say Doc..."

Maura took Jane's arm and they made their way to a conveniently placed bench and sat down- Jane was grateful for this- her feet were starting to answer her back, she wasn't used to _actually _walking in heels and they were letting her know - loud and clear. She slipped her shoes off and gave them a rub-and contemplated staying bare footed all the way back to the hotel -besides, it was easier to kiss Maura if she was closer to her, and any time not spent kissing Maura was wasted time as far as she was concerned.

" This is something we should have perhaps considered long before tonight Jane, the fact that neither of us have _been_ with a woman, in the biblical sense anyway." Jane smiled- oh Maura and her literal approach to everything.

"And for that matter" she continued, " neither of us has fallen in love with their best friend...and that's quite a big thing to take in...all in one go."

"As the actress said to the bishop." Jane couldn't help herself sometimes, Maura just made it too easy. She was feeling more relaxed now, and her playful puppy side was coming out again- her default setting when she had to have uncomfortable conversations. But this time, for the love of Maura, and all it meant to_ love_ Maura, she knew she had to get over her fear of opening up and just go with it- she trusted Maura with anything she might want to ask.

"I don't know what that means...but I'm sure it's very amusing." said Maura, a tad confused.

"Never mind...and I agree, we _should_ talk...and I for one have only ever had one best friend... and I fell in love with her the minute I saw her...saw you...and I know we need to talk about it...so let's talk."

Maura obviously had something to get off that wonderful chest of hers, and she wasn't going to stop her now- though it didn't mean she couldn't admire it while she listened to her girlfriend.

" I just think we need to get some things out in the open," _Leave it Rizzoli_, _don't even go there. _"express our thoughts and feelings, before we get.._.intimate_. We're a couple now, and I think we should make this weekend as honest and open as possible..."

This was a concept she wasn't sure Jane always subscribed to. She needed to know that they were both entirely comfortable with what was going to happen, but also knew that in some subjects, they probably didn't know each other as well as they thought.

This was about to change.

"Jane...how old were you when you lost your virginity?" she asked casually to a surprised Jane, who, instead of her usual spluttering at Maura's frankness, for once just went with it. She'd realised lately that she was actually liking opening up and being honest with Maura- for the first time Jane felt entirely comfortable revealing her insecurities, and letting go of some of her demons in the process. And only Maura could have this effect on her. It really was a revelation, to both of them.

"Ok, you get straight to it don't ya Doc?..._well_, I was seventeen, he was nineteen, it was with Jimmy Everett, at his Mom's house, in his bedroom...and _this_ sounds like we're playing Cluedo...'in the dining room with a rope'..._kinky_ Cluedo at that!"

They both laughed, easing into the conversation, and Jane continued with her story.

"He was my first real boyfriend, we'd dated for about three months or so, and he was a friend as well as a boyfriend you know?" She paused for a moment as she remembered her first time. " We'd made out, he had a car so it was easy to be alone, and one night it kinda just happened...I think for me it was something to get out of the way, see what all the fuss was about." Her tone had changed now, she was more thoughtful and reflective, and Maura couldn't quite gauge whether she was remembering losing her virginity fondly or not. She stroked her hand absently, glad to just be with her now and let her open up.

"And did it live up to all the fuss?"

Jane sighed as she considered the question. "Nope. It was all over before it started really, he'd got himself so worked up that he couldn't hold on for long... and that was that. No fireworks, no Fourth of July...no _nothing_ really... I just thought, well if _that's_ sex, it wasn't what it was cracked up to be and I'd like a refund!..we tried again a few times, but really, it was awful! We just didn't click you know?" She was looking deep into Maura's eyes.. "no chemistry you see... but if I'd known _you _then Maura... Jesus, we'd probably never have left your bedroom..." She'd closed the gap between them and gently kissed her, to confirm her theory. Instantly an intense throbbing shot straight to their cores, Maura was glad they were sitting down, her legs were feeling weak again. "See... _that's _chemistry...and I know I've never really had it with anyone...until you." Maura knew all about chemistry and physics, knew all about biology and the human body, but she didn't think she'd _ever_ know how Jane could make her go weak at the knees with just a look. And an intense searing look from Jane? Well, she had no words, just gentle moans. ..so she just kissed her back and was lost in those chocolate eyes for a while. When she came out of her stupor she had a question for Jane.

"What happened to Jimmy, did you keep in touch at all?" Jane suddenly had a huge grin on her face, and for a few seconds she just laughed.

"Well I think I must've ruined him or something...he joined a Seminary and became a priest!" Maura looked incredulous, and roared with laughter. "God's honest truth Maur, last I heard he was on retreat in Rome...oh poor Father James, I wonder what he'd make of me now, here with you, discussing losing our virginities. God bless him..._anyway_..._your_ turn Doctor Isles, tell me about _your_ first time. Can't be any worse than mine!"

"No, I couldn't top that if I tried" she laughed, "my first time was with Garrett" Jane had figured as much so didn't seem surprised, she just raised her eyebrows. " We were both eighteen, expected to marry and continue the Fairfield line... it might as well have been drawn up in a contract." She let out a resigned sigh- given the recent events with the Fairfield's, that turned out to be a real life game of Cluedo- 'Garrett, with the heavy car part, on a boat'- the memory of her first time would be forever tainted with the subsequent murder of his half brother, but, she had started this game of truth or dare so she couldn't not be honest about it. Jane held her hand throughout.

" The first time with Garrett actually was very nice, we took our time before 'sealing the deal' as they say...and it felt natural and easy _because_ it was expected...there was no pressure on us, other than to get married...which of course, never happened. And that's one thing I _am_ grateful for...it would never have worked...I wanted a career of my own, not to just be Garrett's wife, sitting on committees, having babies and leaving them with nannies. No...it would've been so wrong to marry him."

She looked at Jane, her beautiful, sexy detective..." Plus...I'd never have met you would I? Now, that _would've_ been a crime," and she gently poked her chest. Jane thought she detected a hint of sadness in the way she spoke, especially the baby part.

"Do you regret not having kids?...was there no one later on that you might've wanted them with?" Maura considered the question carefully- she had hoped to have children, but her career, and her independence meant everything to her- she could easily have just followed her Mothers example, and palmed her off on nannies and hired help, but what would that achieve? If you're going to have children at least be there for them, watch them grow into themselves and thrive, surrounded by love and affection. Maura felt she missed out on so much- she could have had anything she wanted. but all she really needed were parents who spent more time with her.

" Yes, I'd like to have had children, but not if it meant doing it alone. I've spent the majority of my life alone, and without a partner, so far it's not happened."

Jane could tell there was more to this, but decided to leave it for now letting Maura rest her head against her shoulder and gently playing with her hair.

"I think you'd make a great Mom."

They sat for a few moments, memories of first times, past times and thoughts of times to come.

Maura shivered slightly, the air was cooler now and her shrug was more for show than practicality. Jane instinctively stood up and removed her jacket and placed it around Maura's shoulders. She decided they needed something to liven things back up again, something she knew Maura would love to do.

"Oh, so _chivalrous_ Jane... won't you be cold?" The heat raging through Jane at the moment could defrost a freezer at ten paces- so no, she wasn't cold at all. And she'd had an idea to continue the romance of their date for a little longer.

"I'll be fine... contrary to what people might think, I'm naturally warm blooded. C'mon... lets get you back to the hotel and warmed up...hey, don't laugh at this, but how would like to go dancing?" Maura's face lit up light a Christmas tree... "I saw they have a band playing tonight, and I'd_ love_ to dance with you... if you can put up with my two left feet. And that's not an offer I'd make to just anyone you know." She picked up her shoes and put them back on, and felt her feet groan in protest. She knew she'd regret this idea, but it was worth it to see Maura so happy. Maura beamed at her girlfriend and cuddled up to her taking her arm, and thought that dancing with Jane was a wonderful idea.

"I'd say that's just what the Detective ordered."

Once arrived at the hotel they headed back to the restaurant and found a previously cordoned off area was now a large dance floor, complete with a band- it seemed it was Cuban night, with salsa and samba rhythms adding a sultry flavour to the air. Maura instantly felt the vibe from the music and she sashayed across the floor to the bar. Jane on the other hand swaggered across, happy to admire the view of Maura's hips and ass swaying seductively to the music- the rhythm was indeed going to get them. _Damn she looks sexy..._

They ordered some cocktails- in keeping with the spirit of the music Mojitos seemed appropriate, and they slipped down very nicely. As they sat at the bar Jane was aware how grateful her feet were- if she could've gotten away with it she would have gone upstairs and found her work boots, but, tonight she was trying her best to be ladylike, so the heels stayed. She glanced up and noticed the bartender from earlier in the evening, now off duty. He'd been the one to recommend the oysters as a starter, and he'd been right- watching Maura seductively swallow them down had been a truly spiritual experience, and she wanted to thank him. Waving him over, she proudly introduced him to her girlfriend.

"Maura, this is Sam. our bartender from earlier, Sam, I'd like you to meet Doctor Maura Isles...my future wife..." and a proud grin flashed across Jane's face. Sam smiled happily back and offered his congratulations to them both, taking Maura's hand to shake it. Maura shot back a thousand watt beam at him- it was the first time she'd heard herself referred to as Jane's 'future' _anything_ and she was so caught up in the moment she shook Sam's hand with the vigour of a woman twice her size.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you Sam, it _really_ is!" she gushed, still shaking his hand, " and please, call me Maura...would you like a drink?.. the Mojito's are excellent...oh, I suppose you already know that!"

She still had Sam's hand in a vise like grip and he was having a job releasing it. Jane found Maura's excitement cute and endearing, but poor Sam's knuckles were turning white.

"Maura" she whispered, ..."Maura!,,,let him go sweetie, you're cutting his circulation off."

"Oh I'm sorry Sam!" she said, finally letting him go. "It's just been such a wonderful evening and you're the first person we've told...although I gather _you_ knew before I did!" referring to Jane's conversation with him at the bar while she waited nervously for Maura to arrive.

"Yes, she told me what she was planning, the pink smoke caused quite a commotion I gather! It all sounded fantastic, I bet you got the surprise of your life!" he said, as Maura proudly flashed her engagement ring to him.

"You could say that, yes, it was _all_ totally unexpected...I don't think a day goes by that Jane doesn't surprise me somehow." and she gave Jane a quick peck on the lips. The detective considered Maura's words something of a challenge, and decided they _really_ should be dancing by now, the sultry music was just perfect. After taking a long pull on her drink she stood and held her hand out to Maura. It was time for some Italian romance- Rizzoli style.

"Bella signora, Mi vuoi permettere il piacere di questa danza?"

Maura just looked up at Jane in quiet awe, and knew that was_ another_ pair of panties ruined. She'd never heard Jane speak fluently in Italian, and it was so, _so_ sexy- it was sending a pulse to places not normally known to be sensitive to _a language for goodness sake!_ Fortunately, she still had some of her faculties and replied in perfect Italian.

"Sarebbe il mio piacere."

She took Jane's hand, and was led to the dance floor, their eyes locked together. They danced for a few minutes, just enjoying how free they felt, free from the outside world, free from restraint and obligation. Here they could finally be themselves, had finally _found_ themselves- their place in the grand scheme of things was right here, right now, and nobody else existed. Nobody could come between them, and nothing stood in their way. They were finally home.

Jane was feeling empowered, aroused, and masterful- a heady combination. She had a gorgeous, hot as fuck woman in her arms, a woman who was the absolute love of her life, and who was doing things to the detective she didn't think were possible- by _anyone_, let alone another woman. As they fell into rhythm with the seductive music, never taking their eyes off each other as they swayed and twirled, the want that had slowly been building, the need to feel each other as close as possible was getting stronger and stronger. "I love you Jane...so much."

_Closer and closer..._ arms tangled, bodies pressed into each other..._closer..._lips caressing, feeling their way..._closer_... hearts steadily beating, in time to the music..._closer_...hips slowly grinding against each other..._still not enough_ _..._legs parting to close that minuscule gap between them..._closer now_...close enough to smell it, taste it... _so, so close._ It was all becoming too much for Maura and she whispered into her girlfriends ear, "Jane..._please._..I need to... I need to feel you inside me...unless you want me to come right here..." the look of lust and desire in those hazel eyes was almost enough to tip Jane over the edge...

The brisk walk back to their suite from the elevator was one of aroused silence, their hands locked in a determined grip, never letting go, never wanting to let go again. Breathing heavily and hearts racing they'd never felt so alive- so _aware_ they were alive. They had become a force so strong it was combustible- Jane could've sworn she was on fire.

They got to the room and before Jane could open the door Maura pushed her against it, her mouth desperate to be on Jane's lips, searching, probing with her tongue, still not feeling close enough, her hands everywhere, sliding into the waistband of Jane's pants, urgently tugging at her shirt, desperate to feel skin, to be closer still. She'd _never_ felt like this before- never wanted anyone the way she wanted Jane right now-it was dangerously close to perfect and she didn't want it to ever end.

Jane was feeling Maura's need as if it were her own, because it _was_ her own, like they were one body, one soul- that was it! She could _see_ into Maura's soul because it _was_ her soul, they _had_ become one _person_, one mind with only one thought- to be as close to each other as humanly possible. She needed to see and touch and taste Maura, needed to be _inside_ her as much as she was inside her head now. She knew she would never feel like this with anyone else, and it almost made her heart burst. Finally, she'd found her soul mate- it felt so good it hurt and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Jesus Maur...let's get inside..." She fumbled with the key card... "dammit, which way round does it go?" She tried again, this time it opened, and they almost fell through the door, their need not have clothes on so strong- if it wasn't for common decency they'd have stripped right there in the hallway.

Shoes were kicked away, belts were tugged off, belt loops were sworn at, buttons and zips were just ripped off and apart, until they were down to just underwear and perfume. And now they stood in the middle of the room, the pace had slowed, and they could almost hear the other's heartbeats as they just stood and raked their eyes over each other. In midnight blue bra and panties, Jane's slim, svelte torso, all tanned skin and olive hue, was magnificent. Breasts perfectly in proportion, legs that seemed to go on forever, and a toned stomach that showed she'd made a bit more of an effort lately completed the look of an Amazon. With her hair a delightful mess of curls and strays Maura thought this statuesque beauty couldn't look any sexier if she tried.

Jane surveyed Maura..._no_...she licked her lips as if she was ready to _devour _Maura. She'd never seen anyone..._anything_ more beautiful. Honey blond locks, lightly tanned skin that looked as soft as silk, curves that were just indecent, and breasts that Jane was sure she would get lost in- she couldn't wait any longer. She moved closer to Maura, her eyes travelling up and down the incredible sight in front of her..._all for her._.._only for her..._ yes, she could touch...yes she could do all the things she'd wanted to do for so long...and Maura would let her! And she'd do them to her! She had died and gone to heaven...

They stood an arms length away, pupils locked and blazing, like missiles armed and ready to fire. The space narrowed until they were close enough to touch, and the electricity surrounding them was sending flames of heat to their very cores- something had to give. As if as of one thought, they eased down each others panties and unhooked bras, and saw each other naked for the first time. Stripped of clothing, of constraints, stripped of all awkwardness and doubt, _this_ was how it was supposed to be. They stepped closer until they touched, felt skin on skin for the first time. They stood together and just touched each other, hands sliding to wherever they needed to be. Lightly stroking each other's breasts, running hands up and down. For a while it was just touching and kissing, until the need grew stronger again, and it was nippng and biting, and somehow, without seeming to have moved, they were at the side of the bed.

Jane was feeling in control, like it was meant that she would lead this dance, and she kissed Maura, finding her tongue, neither of them dominating, both just enjoying the feel of the others mouth on theirs. She traced her tongue along Maura's upper lip, then finding her way down her neck, then her collarbones and shoulders. She sat on the edge of the bed, and Maura ran her hands through Jane's wild mane of hair. Teasingly stopping short of the holy Grail of Maura's breasts, Jane kissed around them, and under them, cupping both of them in her hands. Maura let out little moans, letting Jane know she was enjoying this new sensation. She licked around her left nipple- already erect, it instantly hardened even more under Jane's surprisingly skilful touch, and she deftly teased the other hard bud between her fingers. Maura felt a jolt between her legs when Jane took the nipple in her mouth and sucked on it, then took it between her teeth and bit gently, all the while working the other one.

" Oh God...that feels _so_ good..." Maura said, breathily, encouraging Jane to go a little harder- Maura's moans confirming it was what she needed.

"Maura...you are so_ beautiful_...breathtaking, do you know that?.. just _breathtaking_..." she trailed off, lost in the taste and feel of Maura's breasts, but eventually moved on, hands cupping her ass, tracing kisses further down her body, Maura's hands still tugging on her hair, or caressing her shoulders and back, with the occasional kiss to any part she could reach.

Maura knew it would feel wonderful, knew she would love the feeling of Jane licking and stroking her, she just hadn't realised how much she would love it, and how natural it all felt. Like it really was meant to be. No man had ever taken this much care, treated her with much reverence, or made her feel like she could come just by touching her. She was holding it back, but Jane just felt so damn good on her, and she was still only at her belly button...

Suddenly Maura felt herself being guided to the mattress...

"Lie back Maura...I need to taste you..." and Jane _wasn't_ at her belly button anymore... "Oh God Jane..." and she was licking and kissing her thighs, lightly ghosting her skin, as if she was kissing hot coals and couldn't linger there for too long. Moving inwards, towards her core, Maura could feel the heat rising as Jane got closer and closer, teasing her along the way, and she was kissing and licking and suddenly she was licking around her wet folds, following a line up and down, her hands playing with Maura's breasts, her nipples harder and more sensitive than ever before.

Jane brought her arms back down and looked up at Maura - silently asking if this was ok, if she could go there. Breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down, every sensation was heightened. Maura nodded, and answered. " Yes Jane...oh god...I need your tongue on my clit..._please_!" Jane smiled and her eyes told Maura that everything was gonna be fine...and to hold on tight.

Jane gently parted Maura's wet folds, they were as wet as Jane's, and all she wanted to do was taste her. She licked upwards, slowly but firmly. She only had instincts to guide her, based on what she herself liked, and the breathy moans coming from Maura seemed to indicate that she was doing it right, so she carried on. Maura raised her hips, and shifted, inviting the closeness. Jane kept a steady rhythm, up and down, each time dipping inside a little further, and with the occasional flick to her clit Maura was getting wetter, and the moans were getting louder and the taste was like nothing on earth. It was Heaven, and Maura was Heaven and she knew that if you could get ice cream in this flavour it would sell out in a day. It was like honey mixed with soap, mixed with roses, and her folds felt like soft velvet rose petals, and this little pink bud was about to bloom... and it _must_ be Heaven because nothing else could be this perfect.

She lapped at Maura's opening, darting her tongue in and out, and she could feel Maura's thighs shaking a little. Maura was close she could tell, but Jane wanted more but she wanted it now, and she wanted Maura to have it all as well, and they had all weekend to be slow and romantic but right now she needed to be_ inside_ Maura and make her come like never before, make her come undone completely and put her back together again, good as new. As if by telepathy Maura looked down, and made it clear what she needed..." Jane...if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to explode...I didn't realise _torture_ was on your list of one hundred things to do before you're fifty" Jane laughed at Maura's sudden outburst of humour, she'd been given the green light. "Anything you want Maura...just tell me what you want..." and she continued licking and sucking- she would do this all night long if Maura asked her too.

" All of it Jane...I want...fingers and your tongue in me and on my clit...just...all of it..._please_, I can't hold on much longer..."

Jane was no slouch in the good to go department and slowly inserted her long middle finger into Maura, in and out, in and out and she felt her girlfriend arch her back and raise her hips." Oh fuck Jane, that's it honey, just like that..." She was so wet that a second finger easily followed, and she went in harder and faster this time, enjoying the feel of having Maura literally in the palm of her hand. A third finger tentatively went in, " Oh God, yes...faster...that's it...fuck my pussy Jane...fuck me harder..." _ So that's what a college education gets you...dirty talk!..._Jane was ramming into Maura now, hard and fast, and using her tongue to lick and bite and suck her clit, and Maura was matching the frenetic pace with her hips..." Oh yes...I'm so close...so close..." Jane curled her fingers towards her and felt an extra plump fleshy part, and as she rammed in and out she caught it each time, and Maura was writhing now and her back arched and she was still for a while and Jane felt her contract inside..." Oh yes... I'm gonna come...I'm gonna come..oh Jane..."

"Come for me baby, let it all go..." She reached up and rubbed a nipple between her fingers, sending another jolt straight to Maura's dripping pussy.

"Oh Jane...fuck me...I'm coming...yes, yes...oh God Jane!_ yes...oh fuck..."_

Jane kept ramming her fingers in and out, and she bit and sucked on Maura's rock hard clit until finally, Maura cried out Jane's name and she arched and bucked when wave after wave came crashing over her and Jane felt her girlfriends cum gushing out over her fingers still deep inside, soaking her hand. She lapped at the sweet juices coming out of Maura's pussy, more heavenly than before, and she couldn't get enough of it, and couldn't believe that she was responsible for it all.

"Yes baby, oh yes! That's it, let it out...that's it..."

Maura was still pulsating inside around Jane's fingers and as Jane gently licked around them she brushed her clit and Maura shuddered each time as a smaller, less intense orgasm took hold of her again. She slowly came down, and Jane felt her relax inside and she gently pulled her fingers out. She looked up at Maura, her chest and neck flushed, her nipples hard enough to hang her coat on and smiled. Maura looked down at Jane and knew that she was never letting her girlfriend leave this bed, and would never,_ ever_ say no to the Rizzoli experience**. **Breathless and panting hard - for a woman who_ thought_ she was in good shape- she smiled at Jane and let her arms flop to her side. Jane pulled herself up to lay alongside Maura, her fingers still soaked with her juices.

"Want to taste?... It's very good, like soapy honey...I bet it's great for your immune system."

And there was the patented Rizzoli grin, on the face of her patented Rizzoli girlfriend, and all was right with Maura's world.

She took Jane's hand and slowly and deliberately licked each and every finger dry. She had to agree, it really _did_ taste delicious, like the first time she tried one of Jane's beers- it was much better than she'd expected.

"Mmm...very nice... and when I can feel my legs again and can move from this bed...it's your turn...Detective...I hope you're prepared." And she kissed Jane, long and slow, and could sill taste herself on her girlfriends lips.

"Oh, I'm prepared Doctor...after tonight, I'm ready for anything..."

**Ok...even I need a cold shower now. Please review-this is my first attempt at M Rated and I honestly would like to know what you think, and if you agree that I handled their first time well? I genuinely care for these characters and the stories I create for them, and it makes me happy to read that you like what I've done. So, review, favourite, follow whatever, and please read my other stories too. There'll be more of this particular little romp coming soon, so, see you at chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess you all liked it then! Thank you SO much for all the great reviews! I think I've found my vocation.**

****This chapter has been re-written, I wasn't happy with it, I'd rushed it and it didn't work, so please re-read if you've already been here, I promise you it's now much better, but very angsty for Jane I'm afraid...but I on;y do happy endings so don't panic!****

** So here's some more entertainment for you. Still M-rated, with a bit of angst thrown in as well for good measure, but basically, it's still a love story, and our girls _always_ come out on top. Graphic sex and language, if you didn't like it in the first chapter, you certainly won't like it in this! Thanks again for the reviewing- _it's important to me that you appreciate the meaning and sentiment of the words_, _not_ _just the fact that it's a 'tad' graphic._**

** So, to the story...let's read shall we?..**

**Saturday, the morning after the night before...**

"And we were worried we'd be no good at it."

Well, as it turned out, they _were_ rather good at it, so good in fact that they did it again. This was all quite unexpected, considering the fact that they both felt rudderless in these uncharted waters. Up until recently they had only had past experience of men, doing manly type things to them, and they were seemingly content and fulfilled with their lot- men were their only frame of reference. Well, how things can change.

Like someone who always drinks tea, so happy and comfortable with tea, tea is the answer to _everything_ so why would they want to try coffee? And then they taste those dark seductive little beans and it's a joy to behold and_ why oh why_ didn't someone tell them sooner?

So now, slowly coming round after a night that seemed to have started three years ago, they were feeling rather pleased with themselves- and rightly so. Lady Jane Grey had jumped into bed with Italian rich roast and produced an intoxicating blend of need, want and desire. It was a lethal combination- and proving to be highly addictive.

As Jane and Maura locked eyes, they smiled at each other smugly, both aware that last night was probably, no, _definitely_ the most highly charged and sexually fulfilling night they'd ever had, and the memory of it all would mean they could die happy- as long as they got to do it again of course.

Both women had been nervous about where last night would lead them, and for once, they had been open with each other and actually _talked_ about it. Not skirted around it, not deflected, not presumed that just because neither of them _seemed_ anxious or uncomfortable, it didn't mean they weren't. For two serious non-talkers, the revelations from last night had opened up all lines of communication.

.

" Hey you"

" Hey you too"

Though communication was apparently limited this morning.

"I'm hungry"

"I need to pee"

"That means moving doesn't it?"

"I don't think I can...I don't think my legs are attached."

""I'll check...yep, still there... but they might be on the wrong way round."

"Mmm...awkward..."

"Yes...but you're a doctor, you could perform an emergency...'_legectomy'_...that'd fix 'em"

" I didn't bring my emergency 'legectomy' tools..."

"Oh... well..._I'm_ good with legs, I could try if you like...let's see now...yep... a ha! I see the problem..."

" What is it Detective?"

" I think a sixty-nine should do it..."

**Friday night.**

Maura knew all about the health benefits of sex, had preached to Jane on several occasions that a vigorous bout of sex was as good as a cardio-vascular workout at the gym.- and after licking Jane's fingers clean of her own juices, she had to agree with the detective that her cum probably _was _good for her immune system.

More likely though, it was _Jane_ who was good for her, Jane who had gone down on her and eaten her out like a veteran. Jane who had almost made her come on the dance floor, just by touching her. Jane, who until tonight Maura was sure was relatively reserved in the bedroom. How wrong can a girl be? Well, maybe not as wrong as Jane would want Maura to believe.

As she lay in Jane's arms, still coming down from the most intense orgasm she'd ever had, she was realising that the detective really was a surprise package- like an endless game of pass the parcel, the music stops, you rip off a layer of wrapping only to find another, and another, feeling that you'll never get to the present inside. Well, Jane _was _the present, and if you played the game patiently enough and peeled away enough layers, out she'd jump, ready to claim _you._ 'Deceptively complex' really didn't seem to cover it, and lying here next to her she found herself pondering all things Jane.

Maura had learned over their years of friendship that while Jane may initially come across as bullish and stand-offish, if you peel back enough of those layers, you'll _almost _find the _real_ Jane- someone who cared deeply about the well being of others- to the detriment of herself- the ultimate giver, a woman who would run over hot coals to protect those who meant the most to her.

A woman who, if you'd earned her trust enough, if she believed that you wouldn't take her heart and shatter it into a thousand pieces, well, she would without any shadow of doubt give her own life for you. And a love like that should be cherished and never taken for granted.

But Maura knew how hard Jane had worked to get back to some semblance of her true self, and wished she could have known the young, innocent Jane, just starting to make her mark on the world, before Hoyt got hold of her and stripped her of almost every decent thought she'd ever had. If Maura had known Jane pre- Hoyt, how differently would their lives have turned out?

Laying here now, listening to Jane's slow steady breathing, Charles Hoyt was the last person she expected to be thinking about- how dare he invade her happiness on such a blissful night? She shuddered at the thought and she glanced across, hoping Jane hadn't noticed.

But then, isn't that exactly what it's like for Jane? The nightmares are still there, after all these years Hoyt can still get to her, still bring all the fear and humiliation back to her in her dream state. But, he would _never_ have the one thing he truly fantasised about, and the one thing that could have destroyed her - the _control_ of Jane in her awakened state.

For all she endured at his hands, all the humiliation he dealt her, she still didn't give him the satisfaction of controlling her _mind_... and how strong must she have been to be able to do that? To be _so_ close to broken and still be able to fight back? The human spirit and it's will to try and repair itself was a constant wonder to Maura, but she knew that Jane wasn't fully repaired, not really.

The physician in Maura wanted to heal Jane...the human being in her just wanted to love her.

Jane had classic control issues of her own, and while Hoyt might have failed to completely break her, he left her a legacy of scar tissue. She could never let anyone see her as weak or vulnerable, as anything less than in total control- Maura let herself, just for a second, wonder if this meant perhaps Hoyt _did_ win_ that _sick little game after all.

Jane had gradually built a wall around herself, and if no one could penetrate it then she was safe from more hurt and having to repair herself again. Anyone who _did_ manage to breach those walls had earned her trust enough to stay within its confines. But it brought with it a self-imposed loneliness, and sometimes it was just too damn hard to try and let people in.

Maura understood this- although _her_ loneliness wasn't self-imposed, the end result was not knowing _how_ to let people in. Yet, somehow, against all the odds, those two lonely souls had found each other, and had let each other in, and they fell into place like square pegs in square holes. It was more than Maura had thought possible

.

Coming down from an intense orgasm and aftershocks that probably registered on the Richter scale, Maura wanted nothing more than for Jane to experience _not _being in control, of being so completely consumed by pleasure and need that coherent thought was impossible- and being totally at the mercy of the other woman. Jane would do anything to make _Maura's _first time with her as amazing as possible, but it was likely to be at Jane's own expense. From past conversations about sex, and reading between the lines recently, she knew Jane was a giver, but that she found it hard to gain pleasure from taking- to be vulnerable and exposed. Maura wanted Jane to trust her enough to finally let it all go.

For someone who claimed not to be a hugger Jane was doing a fair impression of one right now, wrapped around Maura like she couldn't let go of her. And actually, she didn't think she could. Tonight had been everything she'd hoped for and more- from the moment she saw Maura heading towards her in the restaurant to right now, sweaty, hot, and happier than she could ever remember. She wasn't entirely sure that if someone counted down from ten and clicked their fingers, she wouldn't just wake up and realise that like Bobby in the shower, it had all been a dream.

" Maura...you awake?"

" I am...are you?"

"Uh huh..."

"That's good..."

"It's real then?...I mean...we just did all that didn't we? I'm not imagining the taste of you..."

"No, it's definitely me...like 'soapy honey' you said."

"Good for your immune system...we should bottle it...make a fortune."

" I 'm not sure I could keep up with the demand Jane...and _you_ certainly couldn't...you'd be permanently exhausted..."

"Yeah...but what a way to go!"

They snuggled up together, the need for skin on skin contact still strong, and gently stroked each other, feeling the subtle curves and dips, feeling their way across ribs and hips and backs, and that familiar ache was still there. Like a pulse, it showed just how alive they were to each others need. Jane pulled away gently and propped herself up on her elbow, and absently stroked Maura's breast.

"You know, before we met I hardly ever thought about sex...I mean, if it came along I'd take it, just to get off...but, really, I wasn't all that bothered by it to be honest..." Maura turned onto her side to face Jane, running her hands along the length of her back.

"I'd be tired from work" Jane continued, "and just need sleep...or food _then_ sleep, and sex never really crossed my mind...until I started to think of you as more than just a friend," She leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking gently. "And I'd be _so _frustrated, and I didn't understand it, all I knew was I'd go home and think of you..."

Maura smiled, "That explains all those late night texts...and I just thought you were having trouble sleeping..."

Jane laughed, " I was...it was you keeping me awake me all night."

She bit gently on the nipple and swirled round it , feeling it harden on her tongue.

"Mmm, Jane, that's so nice...so, when you were lying in bed, all alone, did you get yourself off thinking about me?" Maura felt herself shift a little, pushing her legs together, the ache at her core becoming stronger.

"Well I had to do something to pass the time didn't I?... I'd imagine doing this..." and she bit down again, this time sucking harder... " and this," and her left hand slowly made it's way to Maura's soft little curls and she stroked the mound teasingly, " and I'd picture you, with my fingers inside you...and I'd come so hard I'd scream into my pillow!" She laughed again at the memory, blushing just a little, which Maura thought was so very cute- so 'Jane'.

She was enjoying the easy way that Jane was telling her all this- confident, open- little by little Jane was chipping away at the wall around her- and Maura couldn't love her more.

" In my _head_, you were amazing" Jane continued..."but the reality is just..._wow..._you take my breath away...and I can do all the things I imagined... I'm still pinching myself that this is really happening." She brought her hands up to cup Maura's face, and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you" she whispered against Maura's cheek, " I'll _always_ love you..."

Maura could tell that Jane was ready to make love to her again, and as much as she _really_ wanted to feel Jane's fingers inside her, she knew that Jane hadn't had any release- she must be desperate to climax by now. As much as Jane selflessly insisted on the perfect date for Maura, Jane's release was now much more important, was what _would_ make it perfect. She kissed Jane back and sat up on the bed, pushing her hair back with both hands, and Jane reluctantly had to tear herself away.

"I'm thirsty, is there any water in the fridge do you know?" Maura asked, and Jane suddenly remembered something. "Oh, shoot!" and she shot off the bed and padded to the fridge,

"I forget all about this!" and she held up a bottle of champagne," We were _supposed_ to have it when we got to the suite...but you distracted me again! You see?... that's what you do...you distract me!" Maura laughed- as Jane became more animated her hair was becoming more...'expressive'. It was positively bouncy and stray curls were springing from side to side- her dishevelled look was so cute that Maura wanted to hold the image in her head as long as possible, as a snapshot keepsake.

It was also revealing to Maura that Jane seemed so comfortable padding about in the nude- was this another sign that Jane was perhaps letting go of some of her hang-ups? Maybe. Although, once you're naked with your best friend and you're eating her out like it's pizza night at the apartment, it might be a little late for coyness. But Maura needed to be sure that when it was _her_ turn to go down on Jane- and she very much hoped she would - that Jane was truly able to let go and lose herself in the feelings and heightened sensations of an incredibly intense orgasm as much as _she_ had.

" Do you have any idea just how gorgeous you are Jane?" she said in a more serious tone now. Jane just laughed the question off, still not able to accept a compliment, always embarrassed. Jane didn't really think of herself as anything other than too tall and leggy, with mad hair that never quite did what it was told. She deflected the comment by opening the bottle of champagne and they both watched as the cork shot out like a rocket, hit the ceiling, shot back down again and landed in Jane's outstretched hand- a move that if she'd _tried_ to pull off would have failed spectacularly. Jane just stood grinning at Maura, who was suitably impressed.

"Softball's really working for you Detective!...come on, pour me a glass, I'm thirsty...any moisture I had seems to have disappeared completely...it's all your fault." she said mischievously, with a wink for good measure.

She'd decided that whilst she'd never actively encourage drunkenness, Jane could relax so much more with some alcohol down her- _and that's such a 'Jane' thing to say...she's a bad influence on me!_ Jane came back to the bed looking overly innocent, and poked Maura's chest.

" Hey!...how's that my fault? _You_ started it, with your _dragging_ me off the dance floor and back to your cave... you only have yourself to blame." She handed a glass to Maura and took a swig of her own. "Wow, that's good stuff!" and she swigged some more. " I could get used to this!"

Yes, thought Maura, she's loosening up quite nicely.

They sat up on the bed, laughing, playing and just enjoying each other. Maura called room service to get another bottle of champagne, this one wasn't going to last long. They talked about past relationships, about their chequered histories with unsuitable men, and soon enough the subject turned to sex- Jane in particular was fascinated by Maura's volume _during_ it.

" I have to say, you're uh...quite _vocal_ in bed aren't you Doc? Took me by surprise I must say... all that dirty talk...didn't know you had it in you."

Maura laughed and nearly spluttered her champagne- she hadn't realised the effect Jane going down on her would have, and certainly hadn't realised how much noise she had made.

"I think it had more to do with _what_ I had in me..." and she took Jane's fingers in hers and interlocked them, "and it's only with you," and Jane gave her an 'oh really?' look as she sipped her drink.

"Yes_...really..._" Maura could honestly say that while she was certainly no prude, she'd actually surprised herself as well. She looked into Jane's eyes and saw love, and friendship and passion and all the elements that make a true relationship- and she felt tears beginning to well.

" It's all you Jane... I've _never_ felt like that about anyone else, _with_ anyone else...it's...it's hard to explain..." and she trailed off, slightly frustrated that she couldn't find the words. But Jane knew the words- she'd felt the same earlier, when they were dancing together.

"Like you've become one body...one soul?.. like I can _see_ inside your soul, because it's _mine_ too...one mind, one body...does that make sense Maura?...is it like that for you?" And Jane's eyes were brimming with tears as well.

Her words had been barely a whisper, from an already husky timbre, but it sounded like the loveliest voice she'd ever heard, and she took Jane's glass, and put them both down. She scooted closer to Jane and gently pulled her in. They just held each other for what seemed an eternity.

"_Exactly_ like that Jane"

They were dragged from their reverie by a knock at the door...room service had arrived with their champagne. " Just a second!" Jane hurriedly looked for something to cover herself, but it would take too long to put her suit back on, so she grabbed the top sheet from the bed and quickly wrapped it around her torso . She opened the door, keeping _most_ of herself hidden behind it, and took the ice bucket from the young man who'd been sent to deliver it- she realised she didn't have any cash on her for a tip, so Maura rummaged for her wallet and threw it to Jane, who caught it in her free hand. "Nice throw Maura." She took out a ten dollar bill, then wasn't sure if that was enough, so she gave him a twenty with a wink and a smile, and closed the door quickly.

On the other side of the door, young Wesley made a mental note to make sure _he_ got to take anything else to room 121- the one with the two hot lesbians. _Fuck yeah!_

Maura had decided she needed to freshen up, she wanted to be clean for the next bout of lovemaking- she wasn't tired at all, and they had the whole weekend to catch up on sleep, but right now she just wanted Jane- it was almost too much to see her wrapped in that bed sheet, she looked sexy as hell, and Maura couldn't wait much longer.

"I'm going to take a shower...do you want to join me Detective?"

Jane saw the way her girlfriend was eying her up and down, it was still amazing to her that _she_ had this effect on Maura. She felt herself getting wet again, and her core was aching to be filled- preferably with Maura's fingers. She quickly placed the champagne and ice bucket in the fridge- she'd be needing the ice later.

"Well, we're always being told to conserve water Doctor, and it's our civic duty to comply...and I don't think I'm _nearly_ wet enough..." She let the sheet drop to the floor, and Maura's nipples suddenly stood to attention.

"Shower...now!" And Maura grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

It really was a fantastic shower, it curved round rather than being square, and there was plenty of room for the two of them, with a high ledge at the bottom and a continuous tiled wall all around to the door.

Maura turned it on and waited for it to get to the optimum temperature- '104 degrees or thereabouts', but without a thermometer she would have to make an 'educated estimation'. "You mean a guess, Maura," - and while they waited they each used the toilet.

Jane declared the shower was probably bigger than her apartment, and definitely cleaner.

"Room in here for a threesome" she muttered..."_if _that was your thing, which it's not...obviously." Maura missed that comment, thankfully, as she was busying herself with gels and washes. The room was steaming up nicely and Maura stuck her head out to call to Jane "Come on in, the water's lovely."

This was a fantasy that Jane had often thought about. It reminded her of that day just a month ago when Maura had walked from the shower into the living room wearing just a towel, and how visibly uncomfortable Jane had been... she didn't feel her heart start to race initially, or notice how her breathing was becoming slightly laboured. All she_ could_ register was the memory of feeling uncomfortable...as if, somehow she shouldn't _be_ here, wasn't _good_ enough to be here- but that was stupid wasn't it?... because she_ wanted_ to be here, _wanted_ to be with Maura in the shower... Maura was all she'd _ever_ want.

She stepped in to find a goddess under the shower, raking her hands through her wet hair, and Jane was taking in the image but her brain seemed to be on some kind of delay, and was switching the images around so she couldn't get her thoughts in any coherent order. She was struggling to breathe now, and her natural instinct was to run when she heard Hoyt's voice in her head- his voice saying _her_ words. Maura looked round to see an apparently terrified Jane shaking her head. Jane closed her eyes to try and blink Hoyt away, and now it was_ her_ voice..."I... shouldn't be here... this is all some kind of sick joke, why would this... _goddess_ want someone like me?" Maura hoped she recognised what was happening, and calmly made her way over to Jane-though she _felt_ anything but calm._  
_

As she stood looking at a worried Maura- looking _t__hrough_ Maura- Jane suddenly felt very small, and this thing with Maura was so very big, and Hoyt had told her that no one would ever want her again, she was damaged and broken and why would Maura want someone so weak and scarred, and I'm _not_ weak but I _feel_ so weak, and there's nowhere to hide in here and I...can't breathe..._I just can't breathe...I just..._and she collapsed into the doctors waiting arms.

"Jane" Maura said in the most soothing voice she could find, as she guided her back towards the shower head, "Jane...come on sweetie, it's okay...you're ok...your having a panic attack...and I know it's hard but I need you to try and breathe...come on...breathe Jane...let's get under the water shall we?...that's it...doesn't that feel better?.."

She held Jane in her arms and soothed and rubbed her back, all the while trying to regulate her breathing, trying to coax her back to life. They stayed under the water for several minutes, Maura's gentle encouragement soothing her, and Maura could feel her starting to relax. Jane's arms still hung by her sides, but she could feel the water, and hear Maura's words washing over her, and she slowly brought her arms up and loosely around Maura's neck.

"That's it sweetie...breathe in and out...it's okay baby...everything's going to be okay, I've got you..I'm not going anywhere...no one can hurt you now sweetie... you're safe with me..."

And there it was, the trigger...'safe with me'...three little words that seemed to resonate around the walls with the force of a grenade and bring Jane back to herself, and to Maura, and reality. She shifted slightly and pulled Maura in closer and her arms wrapped themselves tightly round the doctors neck.

"Jane..?"

Maura held her closer still, never wanting to let her go. Jane blinked her eyes open, she could breathe, and feel, and Maura was holding her..._Maura_...and she held on as if for dear life, needing Maura as close as possible, not wanting to acknowledge the stifling fear she'd been gripped by in case it came back. Maura understood Jane's need, and just held her, tracing her hands over her back..."It's okay baby...I've got you..."

"Hold me close, please...I just want to feel you close...I can't explain it...but I can _never_ be close enough to you...I'm sorry...don't let go." Maura wanted to weep at Jane's words, and had to fight the urge to crumble- Jane needed _her_ to be strong for both of them- Hoyt would _never_ win this battle.

"I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere."

They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other up, the shower still running. Throughout all of this Jane hadn't really cried, as if that would be finally admitting defeat-to show another weakness. Maura was sure the tears would come, she just had to be ready for when they did.

Their bodies as close as humanly possible, Jane hadn't really noticed the hands gently caressing her back and sides- she had just gotten used to it. She hadn't noticed their hips softly moving against each other either- but she was now very aware of the ache between her legs, and how wet she was and how much she needed to feel Maura inside her. Shifting a little she brought one leg over Maura's, giving her something to grind against, Maura matching the steady rhythm.

She nuzzled Maura's neck, softly at first, then as her need grew stronger she nipped and grazed her shoulders, leaving a mark, letting Maura know she was hers. She needed to be in control. and Maura was ready to let her- Jane had come back to her.

She leaned down and kissed Maura, her hungry mouth finding willing lips, a deep moan escaping, and still it didn't feel close enough. She moved her leg back round and pushed her hips into Maura's sex, grinding against her own wet pussy. She led them away from the shower, still locked together, and lifted one leg onto the ledge below, giving her a better position to grind into Maura, but she needed more, this could never be enough.

"Maura...please..." she was breathing heavily, but at least she _was _breathing, and she needed to feel truly alive again, and she wanted to Maura to be the one to do it. They locked eyes, she took Maura's hand and brought it down to her mound, "Please Maura..." and Maura cupped Jane's pussy in her hand, bringing it back and forth, her middle finger feeling Jane's wetness, parting her folds now as she slid up and down, her fingers getting wetter, Jane's legs parting further to allow her to slide the finger in. In and out, in and out, Maura felt Jane for the first time, one finger easily sliding in, twisting and curling, and Jane was getting wetter, her soft walls inside felt warm and slick, and she slid her index finger in as well this time, still twisting and turning gently.

"Oh, fuck... Maura..."

Maura cupped Jane's breast in her free hand and massaged it, using her thumb and forefinger to roll the rock hard nipple, twisting, tweaking, squeezing, and then took it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, all the while still working her fingers in Jane's wet pussy, wanting Jane to feel everything _she_ had felt earlier. She took the nipple in between her teeth and Jane shuddered, "oh that's so good baby.. keep doin' that...oh yes...harder baby...that's it," and she bit and sucked harder, and now she pushed another finger up into Jane, three fingers now ramming into her, twisting and scraping against her walls, and Jane was writhing and growling, she was breathless, and needed to steady herself against the shower wall. "Faster baby...please go faster...fuck me Maura..._really_ fuck me...you feel so good inside me...I _l__ove_ how you feel inside me..." Maura crashed her mouth against Jane's and kissed her hard, her tongue darting everywhere, wanting to feel everything. She was close to coming herself, but would wait a lifetime if it meant Jane got her release.

Maura's arm was beginning to ache, and she needed to change position so she knelt down to part Jane's legs further.

She watched her fingers slam into Jane, she was so wet and she could feel it splashing onto her face. Jane's pussy began to feel different inside, as if the walls were tightening, and Maura knew she was close to orgasm. She caught the scent of Jane's pussy juices and knew she had to taste them- using her left hand she found Jane's red and swollen clit and licked around it and Jane nearly launched herself off the floor, " Oh sweet Jesus Maura...yes!...oh...suck it, suck my clit...please..."

Maura sucked and nipped hard on her clit, while still working her fingers in and out. After a while she could feel Jane's wall tightening, she would be coming soon, and she knew she'd come hard. She stood up, still pushing into her, twisting her fingers and finding her G-spot, and she went to work on her nipples again- they were so hard, and as Maura licked and sucked on them, she knew she herself was about to come. She rubbed Jane's clit with her thumb, while whispering in her ear.

"Come _with_ me Jane...I know you're close and so am I...let me make you come like you made me..."

"So close Maur...fuck me hard...fuck my pussy...I wanna come so hard...fuck me Maura...

"Yes Jane...so hard...you like me fucking you? Feels so good in your wet pussy...come for me Jane..."

Maura took her hand down to her own clit and rubbed hard and fast, but as Jane felt herself coming she quickly pulled Maura's hand away and replaced it with her own, and pushed two fingers into Maura while rubbing her clit, making her come straight away..."Oh fuck Jane... come with me..."

"Oh God Maur...I'm gonna come...gonna come...oh yes...yes...yes!"

"Come with me Jane...that's it baby...let it all out ...let it all go...I'm right here with you...you're safe with me baby...let it all out..."

Maura held her while she shuddered to orgasm, it seemed to rip through her, wave upon wave, and she needed Maura to keep her upright. She was shaking and breathing hard, and Maura's fingers were still inside her as she came back down. When Maura released her fingers Jane fell slowly to the floor, tears silently falling at first, but soon they were loud, violent sobs, shaking her to her core. Maura joined her on the shower floor, holding her as she rocked backwards and forwards- she couldn't control the tears and she really didn't want to- as much as it hurt, she knew she had to do this now, with Maura.

Jane was finally letting go- letting go of years of hurt, and pain and humiliation, letting go of Hoyt and all the physical and mental torture that he put her through. All of it was released while being held in Maura's arms. Maura- the one person she could trust enough to see her break down- the one person _strong_ enough to help Jane break down that wall.

The physician in her had helped to heal her...the human in her just loved her more.

Maura watched Jane as she slept, she looked so peaceful, it was hard to reconcile this image with the one of Jane panicked and scared in the shower. She loved this woman with every fibre of her being- this proud, strong, brave beautiful woman who had chosen _her_, of all people, to love.

They were no longer lost, no longer alone, they'd found their square matching peg- and tomorrow morning they would start the day tired, spent and exhausted-but together.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**So glad Jane could finally do that...I love these two so much. **

**Please review, follow, favourite, but give me some feedback.**

**See you at chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, thanks so much for all the great reviews, follows etc etc- I'm so pleased you're enjoying it! Secondly, apologies for the delay- I've had no wireless for 2 weeks...grrr...anyway...I'd love you to review this chapter or the whole story.**

**So, here's our third instalment, I should warn you, it's still VERY MUCH M RATED, with the use of sexual shenanigans and language throughout.**

**NB- Don't own the characters from the franchise, all credit to TNT and J Tam. Words are all mine though, so hands off!**

**Let's see what Saturday brings our lovely ladies shall we?...**

**Friday night, just before dawn...**

As Jane lay in bed with her back to Maura- hoping that her new fiancée believed she was still napping- she mulled over the events of the evening so far. It had all started really well- Maura had been stunning, the meal had been fabulous, the bi-plane trailing it's pink smoky legend _'Jane loves_ _Maura'_ had probably stopped traffic across half of Boston, _and_, to cap it all, Maura had consented to be Jane's wife. So far so good.

And as if _that_ wasn't enough, she and Maura had _finally_ consummated their relationship with the most amazing lovemaking either of them had ever known- an incredible 'out of body' experience which left Maura wondering which way was up and Jane grateful they'd both trimmed their fingernails.

On a scale of one to ten, it had been at least a fifteen- right up until Maura decided she needed a shower. After that, events had taken a sideways turn to the left - Jane's severe panic attack had frightened them both, and Jane was very much aware that it was the first time Maura had witnessed an episode as crippling as that. She only wished she could guarantee it would be the last. 'Unlikely', she thought to herself- it had been months since the last attack, and that one had taken hold when she'd woken from a nightmare, so, the dreams were still there, lurking in the shadows of Jane's subconscious.

Her attacks were as random as snow in July, and Jane was wrestling with the dichotomy of wishing Maura hadn't seen it at all, and being grateful that she was there when it took hold- she was musing on this when Maura gently and silently rolled in to Jane, bringing her arm across her waist to cuddle her- for such a simple action, it was loaded with comfort.

In a previous life Jane would have felt embarrassed- mortified even- to have had to show that side of herself to anyone, and she would more than likely have shut herself off from everyone around her and wrestled her way through it- the hurt animal finding a safe place to lick it's wounds.

Jane thought to herself that after all they had been through, lesser mortals might have run for the hills in the face of so much adversity- but Maura had stayed with her throughout, and after this _latest _instalment of a continuing drama, was _still_ here - and if that wasn't love, then she didn't know what was. She pulled Maura in closer, happy to feel the warmth and love seeping through her, and tellingly, something else-_ safety_- Jane felt safe from the nightmares when she was with Maura, and that was an immense private admission from the 'badass' detective. She rolled over to face Maura.

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"I _do_...and it's a cross I have to bare." she sighed with more than a hint of sarcasm. Jane had taught her well.

"And yet, _still_ so humble Doctor! "

" One does one's best Detective...now go to sleep, we need to get our strength back for later...I doubt we'll be able to move otherwise..."

"Well...stop being so damned sexy then..." and she moved closer to Maura, brushing her cheek softly with her hand. Her voice softened to a husky whisper as she continued. " Thanks again...for earlier...I'm sorry you had to see it...but I'm glad you were here.. I'm _always_ glad you're here..." She kissed her tenderly, and Maura could feel it was a kiss laced with gratitude and thanks.

" You once told Sergeant Korsak that you wouldn't leave me, after our car accident?.. well you're stuck with _me_...'til we're ninety and beyond, remember?"

Jane smiled at the memory of those words – spoken after the first time they'd kissed. It was after visiting Frankie at the hospital, and he'd been rendered unconscious by the giant donut. It all seemed so long ago now, but actually it had only been a month.

"Now _please _Jane...can we go to sleep? I'm absolutely pooped!" she sighed.

" _Okay_...nite...sweet dreams."

" Always."

**Saturday...much, much later...**

At around 11.30 on Saturday morning the two women _finally_ woke up, having slept for a full six hours- more than they'd had in days, and certainly enough to be rested, energised and alert. Well, rested at least, alert was optimistic at best. Jane was the first to attempt communication.

"Hey you."

"Hey you too"

"I'm hungry"

"I need to pee"

"That means moving doesn't it?"

"I don't think I can...I don't think my legs are attached"

"I'll check...yep, still there...but they _might_ be on the wrong way round"

"Mmm...awkward..."

"Yes...but you're a doctor, you could perform an emergency..._'legectomy'..._that'd fix 'em"

"I didn't bring my emergency 'legectomy' tools..."

Oh.._.well...I'm_ good with legs, I could try if you like...let's see now...yep...aha!...I see the problem..."

"What is it Detective?"

"I think a sixty nine should do it..."

...Maura thought about that for a few seconds...

"I'm not altogether sure that's a recognised surgical technique '_Doctor'_ Rizzoli...and in the absence of the most up to date medical journal it cannot be verified..._but_.. if I don't pee soon _you'll_ be inserting a catheter and hoping my bladder doesn't rupture..." and with that she carefully got out of bed and ran to the bathroom before gravity got the better of her. Unfortunately, Maura's relief was audible, and Jane found the situation quite amusing- and enlightening- _'the good doctor isn't a cyborg after all- she pees just like the rest of us!'_ Jane was fairly sure Maura wouldn't appreciate that thought, so she went with a patented Rizzoli comeback.

" Jeez Maura...you _really _know how to kill the mood don't you?! Gottta work on that bedside manner of yours..." and she was laughing as Maura made her way back to bed. While Jane specialised in pithy comebacks, Maura more than held her own with the 'eyes- narrowed- brow- furrowed death -stare', and Jane was now on the receiving end of a humdinger.

"Are you ..._mocking me_ Detective? and she stood at the side of the bed, butt naked, arms crossed looking scarily severe, and all Jane could think was 'give her a whip and some chains and she'd be a perfect Dominatrix'- _again_, something she thought better of _actually_ saying- she wasn't quite sure yet exactly what a 'riled Isles' was capable of. Instead she just held out both hands in mock surrender protesting her innocence-with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Maura!...how could you even suggest such a thing?..I'd _never_ mock you... you _know_ that." And she gave Maura the puppy dog eyes, and batted her lashes for good measure.

"Mmm...well, we _both_ know that's not entirely true" and she got back into bed and slid across to Jane. "But I know you don't _actually_ mean it, so...you're forgiven," and she seductively ran her finger all the way up Jane's body- from her short little curls, over her tight stomach, between her breasts, and up to her lips. Leaving her finger there, she leaned in close enough for a visibly aroused Jane to feel her breath on her lips.

"But I don't _forget_ Detective...so you're going to make it up to me..."

Jane was ready to do almost anything for Maura at this point. " Name it."

Maura smiled, and pulled her finger away- she had the Detective right where she wanted her.

"Brunch...and then some retail therapy...that should be enough for now don't you think?..." and she got up and headed back to the bathroom to freshen up. Jane just lay there, feeling horny as hell and twice as frustrated .She hadn't pegged Maura as such a tease, but she was certainly good at it, but Jane _could_ smile at least- Maura hadn't _actually_ said 'no' to the sixty nine.

An hour later they had left the hotel in search of food- as Jane had pointed out, they had worked up quite an appetite, and Maura's stomach was in agreement.

"Woman cannot live on sex alone." she said. Jane was becoming more impressed by Maura every day- her sense of humour was certainly improving, and they both enjoyed the playful banter that this weekend seemed to bring out in them. Away from work and family and obligation they could just be themselves, and they found they _liked_ each other even more as time went on.

Best friends, lovers, colleagues- they were everything to each other -and the fact that they would be living _and_ working together had the potential to be a difficult situation to balance.

They found a quiet looking cafe-bar on a tree-lined street by the harbour, and having ordered some food, sat outside with some coffee, enjoying the view. Maura in particular seemed to be feeling all of her almost thirty seven years- she was used to being up all night at crime scenes, but _not_ used to what seemed to be a _permanently_ horny Jane.

"I know we've been in bed since last night, but it's _so_ _lovely_ to sit down again...do you think we maybe need to_... pace_ ourselves a little? I'm exhausted...are you _always _this keen in the bedroom?!" she said, with more than a hint of exasperation. Jane's dimples appeared on her cheeks as she laughed deep and huskily at the tone of her girlfriends voice.

"Maura, I've been in love with you for what?..three years, something like that?" Maura nodded, and did a mental head slap that she was so slow to realise her own feelings for Jane.

" And for at least two years and eleven months of those three years I've wanted to..._be intimate_ with you...of_ course_ I'm gonna be horny! Hello?! Do you even _know_ how sexy you are?" Maura smiled, shaking her head at the compliment..."and now that we're together we have _a lot_ of lost time to make up for." Jane had a quick look around to make sure no one could hear and took Maura's hand in hers.

" If I could, I'd take you here and now...I don't know what it is, but honestly... there's more chemistry going on between us than there is in your test tubes in the lab...and no one, _ever_, has made me feel the way you do." She paused as she took a sip of her coffee, wondering if perhaps she _was_ a little overpowering for Maura, maybe a little too full on. She was looking at her girlfriend with a slightly apologetic expression, and Maura was about to speak before Jane continued.

"I'm sorry if I seem like a horny teenager, although I actually _do_ feel like one!...but, I spent so long having to hide my feelings_...every_ time I was with you I just wanted to kiss you and tell you how I felt...it was _so_ hard Maura...it was like some kind of weird torture." She was smiling but Maura could tell from her cadence that she wasn't remembering these feelings fondly.

"If you ever hugged me I didn't want it to end, if you cuddled up to me on the couch I just wanted to hold you and tell you I loved you...I just wanted...no, _needed_ to be close to you...and until a month ago that's all I had." Maura was feeling guilty now for sounding like making love with Jane was a bit of a chore.

"But now we're together..._and_ engaged I might add," and she took Maura's hand in hers, smoothing her thumb over the ring, "and I can be selfish and do all the things I've wanted to do...and well, while we have this weekend I think we should make the most of it...don't you?"

"It's not selfish Jane, it's understandable...and I'm hardly going to complain that my girlfriend wants to make love to me am I?! It's just, well, let's just say it was a long day yesterday and I'm more used to 'once if you're lucky' _men_... who in retrospect, were not terribly satisfying... but with you?..._oh_...if I'd known how good it would be with a woman I'd have done it years ago." and she leaned in and kissed Jane- a full, lip crushing smacker, with no hint of self-consciousness from either of them- until the waitress brought them their food in mid-clinch and both Jane and Maura blushed and pulled away.

"Ladies..._sorry to interrupt,_" she said to Maura who just smiled sweetly, slightly flushed..."two Caesar salads, one with low fat dressing...there you go...and one with classic dressing...that's yours. Can I get you something else to drink?" and she handed them a drinks menu.

After a quick perusal Jane plumped for her favourite beer and Maura decided on a glass of Chablis.

"Thank you... enjoy your food and I'll be back with your drinks." and she smiled and left.

"Well, she has good timing." Jane said as she took a welcome bite of her food- she'd forgotten just how hungry she was.

" And I know what you mean, sex with you _is _amazing...but I don't think it's just because you're a woman...it's because _it is_ _you_, and I wouldn't necessarily feel like this about someone else, in fact, I _know_ I wouldn't...it's just you and me...and _we _make love...that's what it feels like when we're together..._we_ _make love_...it's wonderful and amazing...and I've never had that with anyone before- and I can't imagine having it with anyone else."

And it was true for Maura as well- she'd never experienced anything as powerful as the force that seemed to pull them together- it was almost spiritual...no, it _was_ spiritual, and Jane was right, they wouldn't feel it with anyone else.

When their drinks arrived they continued eating in relative silence, each contemplating their own version of recent events.

Jane glanced occasionally at Maura with those intense chocolate eyes, and Maura could see love and passion and honesty and commitment- and a thought occurred to her- she'd see those eyes _every_ day, she'd have this utterly amazing woman for the rest of her life-it was as if she was only now realising this fact and it was almost too much to take in. She tried not to over-think it, knowing she'd become emotional, but her thoughts strayed to the one abiding memory of life _before_ Jane- one way or another she was always left behind.

Before Jane, any lovers she'd grown fond of had never seemed to want to make partner, never stayed long enough to see if they could work as a couple- but Jane, her best friend, had been her one constant in a sea of variables, always there to pick up where they'd left off.

Her parents had been off indulging their passions -and their ego's- for as long as she could remember, believing Maura to be happily independent and content in her own world of science and travel.

'Such a mature attitude, so much brighter than other girls her age, so accomplished- she can _be_ anyone and _do _anything she wants.'

And she did, of course, she was more than capable- but at what cost? Working with dead people so she didn't have to interact with live ones on a regular basis. She'd become so used to her _own_ company, to fending for herself, she didn't know _how _to ask for anyone else- she was the weird child who knew something about everything- and grew up knowing nothing about life outside her own world, or how to navigate through it.

And then along came Jane, who thought her fun facts were actually quite interesting- just in a _weird _way. Jane who asked her to come to the Robber after work, because she was part of the Department and that meant she belonged. She'd never 'belonged' anywhere, and while it took time, with Jane's help she found she quite liked people, and they actually liked her. She was part of a team for the first time – no longer the last one to be picked.

She once, (and this thought was likely to bring tears, and as she sipped her wine she fought against going there, now of _all_ times- when she's_ actually_ happy- but it was such a strong memory, she couldn't help herself.) She once, at a _very_ low point in her life, likened herself to jetsam- unwanted, drifting along, thrown overboard by two sets of parents - and surely, everyone can learn to swim can't they? Well, yes, if you're shown how not to sink, and for a while, she was treading water, only just staying afloat. And then Jane bobbed along in her rickety little boat, with room for one more on board. Jane was her lifeboat, her rescuer, pulling her from the depths just before she went under. She'd never told Jane just how deep she'd almost gone, but she'd always remember that rickety little boat, and always be grateful to it for carrying her home. She'd been in tricky and dire situations since then of course, too many times really, and Jane would always come to her rescue.

But Jane would never know that she'd saved her long before then.

As expected, the tears had come and Maura dabbed her eyes with her napkin. Jane immediately was by her side, a caring arm around her, like her own personal life belt.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" and she wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Did I do something wrong?" Maura didn't want to go back out to sea today, she was actually happy, though her tears belied the fact.

"No!.. you've done nothing wrong" and she kissed Jane with all the tenderness that she could muster... "I was just looking out at the rickety little boats in the harbour...and realising just how much I love you." and she kissed her again _- just_ at the moment the waitress came over to clear their table.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to time things very well do I?" and she seemed a little embarrassed. "Can I get you anything else?" They decided they were replete and asked for the bill, and while they waited Jane spoke, wanting to lighten the mood.

"Are you saying I somehow remind you of a boat? Now's not the time to go all Freudian and literal on me Maura!" The doctor just waved her away.

"Forget about it, I'm _fine... really_...I just had a moment that's all. All better now." and she took Jane's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Mm...well, if you're sure you're okay...you know, it's funny...when you and I, as a couple, were just a fantasy, I wondered about how I'd be in front of people...you know... holding hands, kissing in public, that sort of thing?" Maura nodded, "Whether you'd be uncomfortable you mean?"

"Yeah, and I _was_ a little, at first, but actually, now, I couldn't care less...I'm just so happy you know? I'm _finally_ with you, things have just fallen into place...and I wanna shout it from the rooftops!" and she finished the last of her beer. The waitress arrived- this time having checked first. "See...no kissing!" Jane said to her and she smiled and handed them the bill.

"It's nice to see two people so happy together, don't worry about it." and she headed back inside. Jane and Maura both laughed and kissed again.

" Hear that Maur...'so happy together'...and we _do _look pretty damn good together don't you think?"

"Indeed we do...but I have to say, _I'm_ surprised how relaxed you are about all these... _public displays of affection..._ it's like I'm seeing a whole new side of you...well...I suppose I _am_ actually! But you're so calm and confident. I can't believe it took me so long to admit my feelings for you... I'm so sorry you had to wait for me to catch up. We really have wasted so much time haven't we?" she sighed as she left some cash on the table.

"Maura, _no _time with you is wasted time I promise you...I'm just glad we're here now...and I have no plans on going anywhere... unless it's with you. Okay _Doctor?"_ and she took Maura's hand in hers as they headed off.

"Okay_...Detective_...well in _that _case, let's go shopping- you owe me some retail therapy remember?" Jane gave her an eye roll and groaned, but a deal was a deal. " Come on then, the sooner we go the sooner we can get back to bed...I've consulted the lesbian handbook and there are _tonnes_ of things we haven't done yet... and I think we'll need more champagne.."she whispered seductively.

Maura looked puzzled and looked quizzically at Jane.

"There's a handbook?...why did I not know this?!"

The next couple of hours were spent strolling around the outdoor markets, or browsing in some of the more upmarket shops and boutiques- all a bit of an ordeal for Jane, but she bore her discomfort with stoicism and fortitude- if it made Maura happy, then _she_ was happy. She did actually like the market, and she was able to free herself from Maura's clutches and go off and mooch on her own- she'd spotted something earlier that Maura had liked and she snuck back to buy it. While she was at it she bought some candles and massage oils...well, you never know when they might come in handy.

Being on her own gave _her_ time to reflect again on the weekend- and so far so good. The three years of pining for Maura had given her more than enough time to imagine what actually _being_ with her would be like, but no amount of imaginings and hypotheticals could have prepared her for how good it felt- how good _Maura _felt, whether near her, on her or under her.

Jane had never considered herself to be the romantic type, but she found herself constantly thinking of ways to make Maura happy. And she'd become touchy-feely without really noticing when it started- she just liked to be able to touch her, feel her near to her. Also, she'd never really considered herself the type to fall for a woman, if there _was_ a type, which of _course_ there was- they're called lesbians Jane- 'Doh.'

But she'd never felt an attraction to another woman before, and didn't think she would again- it _was _only Maura who could make her feel like this. So she wasn't going to label it, it was just one human being finding another human being attractive- it was as simple as that.

_And Jesus, did she find Maura attractive. It felt like all she had to do was think of Maura and she'd start getting wet, and the ache? Oh, the throbbing ache! She'd never known anything like it. Maybe it's because it's all new and exciting and after a while the novelty will wear off once they settle into a routine. Maybe... but I hope not. God...I hope not- loving Maura should never be routine-it should be revered and come with a health warning._

_' Warning- if you've never experienced a Maura before you should start in short bursts before indulging completely- your heart is at risk of being lost forever if you are not fully prepared.' She chuckled to herself at the thought._

And it wasn't just the sex - there was so much more to being in an honest and committed relationship- she'd meant it when she said that it felt like they _make_ love- but even a quickie with Maura would be phenomenal no doubt, something to savour. These were things that she was looking forward to finding out along the way, and she was pinching herself almost in disbelief that someone as smart, brilliant, kind and gorgeous could want to, as Maura had once described it-_ 'hook into'_ her. But 'hook in' she did...and line...and sinker

.

There was also a chance that when they lived together, as well as working together, this might put a strain on the relationship- so they would need to avoid things like talking shop all night, and not to constantly worry about each others safety, and _definitely_ not suffocate each other- they would need their space to do their own thing. Just thinking of living together, of waking up beside Maura each morning gave her butterflies and a smile the size of Texas - she had it bad, and damn it felt good.

Her love affair with Maura was going to be the last one that Jane planned on having, and there was _no_ way she was going to fuck this one up.

It was the _only_ one that had ever felt right, with someone she really cared about, and who cared about _her _as well- Maura was her everything, and Jane would move mountains to make sure she gave everything of herself back to the love of her life. She would give her the hours, the days, the weeks for the rest of her life and give them gladly.

And she'd do her level best to stay alive to do it.

Once they had met up again they strolled back to the hotel and the comfort of their suite. Maura had managed to buy more in the thirty minutes they'd been apart than Jane would buy in a month- another purse, yet _another _pair of shoes. It still mystified Jane that Maura could become so excited by a pair of shoes, but she went with it, and in all honesty, when Maura had a pair of killer heels on that showed off those fabulous legs, who was she to reason why?

Jane was musing that very image as she watched Maura walking- four inch heels, a gorgeous dress stopping just above the knees, bouncy hair et al. A spark was ignited in Jane as her eyes roamed over her girlfriend in fascination_- Jesus_ she was sexy, and she didn't even _need_ to try.

She was the definition of femininity and had an innate sensuality- and Jane was in absolute awe of her. She was also thinking how incredibly lucky she was- and now - having studied Maura's derriere in some detail- lustful, and she caught up with Maura to walk alongside her.

"Are you feeling tired at all Maura?"

"A little maybe...I'll be glad to get these shoes off actually..."

"Mmm...that's a shame...I was _hoping_ you'd keep them on..." her timbre was deep, throaty and sensual... and _highly_ arousing.

"Well...why don't we have a bath...and then I put them back on?...I've some _very_ nice lingerie on today...I'm sure you'll _love_ it... _Detective_..." and _her_ voice had dropped an octave and was full of not so subtle meaning- just the kind that Jane liked.

" I can't wait to see it _Doctor_...and I have just the thing to set the mood..." and Maura suddenly found herself trying to keep up with the long- limbed Detective..

.

When they arrived at the foyer of the hotel, Jane stopped at the desk and asked for some more champagne to be sent up- along with a small basket of fruit. She had the evening all planned out- Maura was going to be pampered, Rizzoli style.

They got back to the room and Jane plonked the bags down, rummaging to find the things she'd need for the evening, while Maura went to freshen up. The 'floordrobe' as Jane had referred to it was coming along nicely, but even _she_ could see that last nights clothing so unceremoniously dumped in the corner looked a mess. Maura would flip out at the sight of it, so Jane quickly grabbed some hangers and put them in the _actual _closet, and the underwear- if you could call it that, skimpy _really_ didn't cover it, or anything else for that matter - was put away in a shopping bag- She quickly pulled her boots and socks off and threw them in the closet as well- just in the nick of time.

Maura came out of the bathroom, minus the shoes, and flopped onto the large couch, just as there was a knock at the door- the champagne had arrived, and when Jane answered the door, Wesley, the keen young bellboy from last night looked almost disappointed- Jane had clothes on this time.

She gave him another wink, tipped him and sent him on his way. She put the fruit by the couch, opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"Okay Maur, I think you need a little pampering tonight...it's been a gruelling day, and you must be exhausted!" and she handed her the glass.

"C'mon, feet up, I'm gonna run us a bath and then let me give 'em a rub for ya'."

She removed her shirt, revealing a pure white tank and an exposed midriff above her jeans, a sight that Maura knew she'd never tire of seeing, especially when it was a tight fit and clung in all the right places.

"Oh Jane, that's so sweet! And I won't argue, I _love_ a good foot rub... don't be too long will you?.. I'd love you to share the bath with me...if you'd like to?" she asked hopefully, letting her eyes roam over Jane's body and sending a slight shiver down the detective's spine.

"Oh..I'd _planned_ on it...and _then_ you're having a massage...I got some oils today...you can never be _too_ relaxed..." and she leaned down and kissed Maura, a slow and sensual kiss that made two sets of nipples instantly perk up.

Jane busied herself in the bathroom, and left the huge bath to fill slowly.

She made sure Maura was comfortable with a soft footstool and took one foot in her hands and slowly rubbed, eliciting a gentle moan from the doctor. Starting at her toes, she gently moved along the length of the foot, with a tenderness that surprised Maura.

"Mmm... that feels wonderful...you're so gentle aren't you? For a 'badass' you have a very soft touch..." Jane lifted her eyes up to meet Maura's, and gave her a slightly crooked smile, before softly kissing each of her toes.

"And if you tell anyone I'll never make love to you again..." and she continued kissing Maura's foot, before moving on to the other one. More soft moans came from the doctor- this was heavenly. Repeating the process Jane moved on to her slender ankle, and then travelled further along the length of her leg to her knee. Maura was about to drift off to sleep when Jane's magic fingers found a sensitive spot in the soft part behind her knee, sending a jolt straight to Maura's core and her nipples, and suddenly she was _wide _awake!

"God Jane, what did you just do?!" Jane looked up at her with a wry smile..."whatever it was keep doing it!.." but Jane stood up, holding out her hand.

"Come with me..." and she led Maura to the bathroom.

Tea-lights adorned the bathtub, and the floor around it, and with the lights dimmed low it looked like the night sky had tumbled to the floor. Jane turned off the taps and checked the water wasn't too hot- perfect. Scented bubbles filled the room with vanilla and orange blossom and Maura thought it was the most romantic end to a wonderful day. " Jane...it's just beautiful" and she stood on very relaxed tiptoes and kissed her.

"Well, I don't know when we'd have this chance again, and it's such a big tub it seemed a crime to waste it...here...turn around... let me unzip you."

Jane slowly pulled the zipper down, letting her knuckles follow behind, brushing along Maura's spine. She moved the dark blond hair to one side and laid a trail of kisses on her neck, and down her back, before letting the dress slip to the floor. Maura stepped out of it, making sure none of the candles set fire to it, although with the heat being generated from them both it was like being on fire from the inside out, and Maura was wet with arousal.

Jane was still behind Maura, with her hands caressing the doctor's hips. Pressing herself into Maura's back, her hard nipples jutting into her shoulders, she gently ground herself against the doctor's ass, while bringing her hands up to her breasts, cupping and kneading them through her bra. " You were right, the lingerie is beautiful..." She undid the strap and gently threw the bra across the room.

Maura wasn't sure how much more of this she could take and she turned round to face Jane. " Kiss me...please..." and Jane leaned down and pulled Maura in for another tender kiss, her left hand roaming in her hair. Tonight was about slow and sensual, about giving Maura everything she wanted, everything she deserved, and that should never be rushed- she planned on taking her time.

Her hands wandered across Maura's back, to her hips and finally to her panties. Sliding her right hand inside, she stroked Maura's cheek, with an occasional squeeze, before using both hands to ease them down. She knew Maura would be wet, as she was herself, but she hoped Maura could wait a little longer. " We should get in", she rasped into Maura's ear, "before it gets cold" and the doctor wondered just how deep Jane's voice could go.

"Make sure you get undressed won't you? she laughed, and stepped in to the still hot water. " Mmm...it's perfect Jane...let me watch you undress...you look so sexy like that... " and there was that crooked smile again, still not entirely comfortable with a compliment, but getting better with practise. Jane watched as Maura settled herself in the bath, and the bubbles rode up to her breasts- she looked incredible, and Jane knew she'd struggle to keep this a slow burn.

Not taking her eyes off Maura she unbuttoned her fly one by one, and for a few seconds Maura had the glorious sight of olive skin sandwiched between her short white tank and her open jeans with low cut shorts. She didn't think she'd seen anything sexier- this woman had _no idea_ how delicious she was, and _that_ was a crime. Jane wriggled the jeans down and pulled off her tank and stood for a few seconds in just her underwear. At least she was getting better at coordinating the tops with the bottoms.

She removed the last barriers and stepped in to the bath, taking her place behind Maura.

"Hey you..." she husked, and slid her long arms around Maura's waist, while her legs slid down alongside Maura's, blanketting them.

"Hey yourself...comfy?"

"Mmm...very...you feel...wet!" and she laughed..."let me just check..." and she brought her hand down and very softly parted her folds..."_very_ wet...let's see what we can do about that shall we?..." and she swiped her finger back and forth along Maura's pussy. Maura shuddered at her touch, and when Jane took one of her breasts and tweaked the nipple she leaned back into Jane's body and let out a throaty moan..."Mmm...oh you can keep doing that Jane, it feels so good..." Jane kissed her shoulders and neck as she continued to play with her folds, but, teasingly, not actually going any further in- she didn't want to Maura to come hard here, that was for later.

" You're right, it _does _feel good, and if you _really_ want me to I'll make you come right now" and she gave Maura's clit a little flick... "but I have something even better in mind... after your massage..." and she gently bit down on Maura's shoulder, and Maura was ready to come there and then.

" I don't think I can wait that long Jane...and you _do _have me at something of a disadvantage." she breathily replied, her chest heaving under Jane's delicate touch.

"Maybe just a small one?...to tide me over until later," she said with a little laugh and she brought both arms up behind her, and settled her hands in Jane's hair. Jane couldn't help but laugh as well, and she ran her hands all over Maura's now elongated and slippery body.

"Well, I suppose _one_ wouldn't hurt Doctor...but don't you go liking it _too_ much... you need to save some for later remember..." and she deftly found Maura's swollen clit and rubbed it while still massaging her breast.

"I'll try not to...but.._.oh fuck Jane!_...you don't make it easy on a girl!...and she could feel she was about to come..."oh yes...faster..." and Jane increased her pace and felt Maura's nipple harden even more, and saw her neck flush...she was close..."come for me baby...let me hold you... come for me Maura"...and she felt her girlfriend's body shudder as she gently let one finger slide into her slick pussy- just a little, but enough to push Maura over the edge. "Oh god Jane yes...oh I'm coming...yes..._!_..." and she leaned back into Jane as her orgasm jolted through her, and she rode it out, Jane still gently pushing her finger in and out, until Maura relaxed and let out a throaty laugh.

"Even the little one's are big..." She untangled their legs, and turned around with the agility of a dancer to lovingly kiss a smirking Jane.

" Sorry about that...I'll try and get it right next time..."

Sipping champagne on the couch, a far cry from their usual beer and pizza, the two lovers cuddled up together, in their fancy hotel bathrobes, in exactly the same positions they'd had in the bathtub- Maura in front, with Jane's ridiculously long arms wrapped round her. Maura would be eternally grateful for Jane's long limbs and the way they enveloped her- it was like being in protective custody when she was in the detectives arms. She let out a gentle sigh, not really wanting her to ever let go.

"I wish we could stay like this forever...but I suppose we'll have to go back to the real world at some point..."

"We will" Jane replied with a sigh..."and there'll be times when we'll argue.. or flip out over something, just like any other couple...but for now, let's just enjoy_ this _shallwe?" her voice low and husky...and she slid her hand inside the robe and absent mindedly toyed with a breast- it was becoming a habit now, Maura thought to herself- but what a lovely habit it was.

Jane decided it was time for Maura's massage- she didn't think she'd ever tire of Maura's skin, it was like a cross between velvet and silk, and Jane could just stroke it like this forever.

"Sorry to make you move, but I _think_ I promised you a massage...and I _always_ keep my promises...come on, I need you naked and on the bed."

As Jane finished lighting the last of the tea-lights, Maura poured them some more champagne. The fruit basket was strategically placed next to the bed, and, feeling a little peckish, she couldn't resist a succulent looking peach. As Jane turned round and caught sight of her girlfriend slowly biting into it's juicy flesh she was mesmerized as some juice pooled around Maura's lips- she licked it away and the effect on Jane was almost hypnotic.

"Jesus...do you have _any_ idea just how sexy that is?...I really have died and gone to heaven...and don't_ ever_ do that in public, you'll create a fucking stampede..." and she leaned down and kissed a grinning Maura, running her tongue seductively over her mouth. " And we are _definitely_ eating more fruit from now on..."

Maura was laying face down on the bed, after _finally_ getting _exactly_ the right level of pillow support for her head and shoulders, and the correct ratio of towels per square foot of mattress _underneath_ her- in case of 'spillages', as she had referred to the mess they would both no doubt be making. "_Eew_...Maura.!..do you have to make it sound so..._clinical_?" and she pulled a face akin to the last time her mother made her eat broccolli.

"The _oils_ Jane...I meant the _massage oils... s_he replied impatiently, as Jane just did an eye roll,_"_they'll stain the bed linen otherwise...at least this way it's only the towels that get messy...now... I'm ready when you are..." and she brought her arms out to the sides and exhaled deeply, as if to confirm her readiness.

"Good..._finally_!" Jane was seeing Maura's attention to detail in a whole new light..."and you're comfortable?..." Maura nodded. "Happy with the pillows?" Maura nodded again. "Don't want the room moved three inches to the left?" she sighed, and Maura swung her arm out to smack Jane.

"Sarcasm is an ugly trait Jane...I simply want to make sure that we're_ both_ comfortable...there's no need to be snippy..." and she huffily turned her head away from Jane...and tutted for good measure. Jane sighed quietly, and chewed on the inside of her cheek.._.why_ were they bickering?

On this occasion Jane decided that discretion was the better part of valour-she really didn't want to get into an argument over something as silly as this, although, Maura _really_ should be used to it by now...she sat on the edge of the bed, and ran her hand through Maura's hair.

"Maur...I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to be 'snippy'...and you _know_ sarcasm is just what I do..." Maura turned back to face Jane, her features softening with Jane's 'apology'... "and I _love_ that you want to make me comfortable...it's very thoughtful of you...so can we just do this now?...I _know_ you'll love it.." and with a grin and a cheeky wink it seemed Jane was forgiven. Maura returned the grin and gave Jane a quick kiss.

"Okay...and I'm sorry I snapped at you...I just like to be thorough...now, shall we?..." and she assumed the position, again.

"Well, you just lie there and relax" she said as she was reading the legend on the bottle... "these oils are supposed to _'evoke the sensation of the warm evening sun, and take you to a paradise of calm and peaceful_ _tranquillity'_...right...just don't fall asleep on me...we still have unfinished business..."

Jane warmed the oil in her hands before lightly smoothing it over Maura's shoulders and back- with an even dexterity that surprised the doctor. She let out soft moans of approval as Jane's hands worked their way lower, towards one of the Detective's favourite parts of Maura's body. "I love these little dimples just above your butt Maura...they're just so cute..._and sexy_" and she kissed each one before stroking them lovingly.

"Mmm, that feels good..." Maura's words were muffled slightly by the pillows. "and they're known as the 'Dimples of Venus'...in ancient times they were supposed to signify beauty...after Venus, the Roman Goddess of Beauty..." and Maura just melted into the mattress as Jane massaged all around them, and moved down a little further to work some oil into her butt cheeks. "Oh my, Jane...that's heavenly!..." and Jane smirked as Maura moaned and groaned into the pillow. " Not nearly as heavenly as the view from here Maur..._god_ you have the most beautiful ass ...those Romans knew a thing or two didn't they?.. oh you feel so good baby.." and she kneaded Maura's firm ass and felt herself becoming wet with arousal.

"Oh god Jane...it feels _incredible_...please don't stop...you have the _most_ _amazing_ hands..." and as Jane stroked and kneaded her ass, her sex was being pushed down into the towel, creating a friction that was almost unbearable-her pussy was wet and her core was throbbing, a delicious sensation, and one that Jane could tell was driving her mad- she was now obviously grinding her pussy into the mattress. It was turning Jane on more and more to see Maura so ready to be fucked, and she did so_ hate _to disappoint.

Jane kissed Maura all around her ass and the tops of her thighs, then moved down her legs, stopping at the fleshy part behind her knees- a highly erogenous zone for her girlfriend and Maura almost came right then as Jane gently stroked the area. Jane dried her oily hands on the towel before moving up to lie next to Maura, "Roll over onto your back for me..." her timbre was raw with sex, and her eyes were black as night-she was so turned on right now that _not_ coming wasn't an option, it was just a matter of when, not if. "Oh god Maura I need to fuck you soon..." and their lips crushed together, tongues everywhere, hands and legs intertwined.

Jane used her knee to part Maura's legs and climbed on top of the doctor- she gently lowered herself down, their breasts squashing together, and hard nipples rubbing against each other. Jane shifted and wriggled a little so that their pussies were pressed together and they found a natural rhythm to grind against each other. " Oh fuck Maura...that's _so_ good...do you like that baby?...oh your pussy feels so good..." Maura raised her hips up into Jane, and the their throbbing pussies felt like they were on fire.

Jane lifted herself into a press-up position and pushed her hips down and thrust into Maura so that now their clits rubbed together- the most incredible feeling of closeness- it felt like they were of one body. Jane's mouth found a breast and sucked on the hard nipple, using her other hand to twist and tweak the other breast. " Oh fuck ...that feels amazing Jane...keep going baby...keep going, just there...oh fuck I'm _so close_ Jane...come with me baby...it feels like your _inside_ me..." and she thrust _her_ hips up and ground against Jane harder and faster.

Jane spread Maura's legs a little wider with her knee, and met Maura's dripping pussy with every thrust..."Oh baby I'm gonna come...it feels like I'm_ really_ fucking you...oh god Maura, please...come with me..." Maura was already there and her legs began to shake as she felt her climax building..."I'm coming Jane...I'm coming...fuck me with your clit..." and she held her breath as she felt every part of herself come undone, and she shuddered to a violent orgasm, the hardest yet. She exhaled and it felt like she was going to black out as wave after wave ripped through her.

Jane felt Maura's pussy throbbing against hers and she too felt her whole body seize up with the most intense climax so far, "Oh fuck...oh my god Maura...that was..." and her deep throaty voice trailed off as she tried to catch her breath in lungs that felt like they might explode. She was suddenly very still as she slowly ground her orgasm out against Maura's pussy, giving them both gentle aftershocks that rippled like waves on the shore.

Breathing hard and sweating, Jane quietly collapsed onto Maura, but even the doctor's soft chest was too much pressure and, reluctantly, she rolled off, and her lungs breathed a huge sigh of relief. Enjoying the exquisite feeling of coming down, they lay together- unable to even _think_ about stringing any coherent words into a full sentence.

Coming together like that, with body parts that felt like they were fused together, and _not _using fingers or tongues, had felt...well,_ incredible_. If there _was_ a Lesbian Handbook, Jane decided that particular position would be at number one in the top ten, and she was already looking forward to them trying it again...but maybe not just yet- they had to go back to work on Monday and she wasn't yet sure of recovery times- she might have the hormones of a horny teenager, but not the staying power...

"Wow...just.._.wow_," was the best she could manage, and Maura, ever the flowery, eloquent one, agreed. "Yeah..._wow_."

Jane's breathing was returning to normal, and she still had that lovely tingling sensation at her core. She leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the champagne glasses. She sat up to sip her drink, the power of speech coming back to her... " So...were you taken to a _'paradise of calm and peaceful tranquillity_' Doctor Isles?..." and she looked over at Maura- pink faced and sweaty, hair a fantastic mess, and her thighs wet with cum – and Jane grinned at the thought of what they'd just done and how amazing it had felt to be _so_ connected to each other.

Maura laughed out loud at the ridiculous question- she felt anything_ but_ tranquil- she had a dilemma.

"Oh um...calm?.._.no!_...I feel like...well,.." and she looked away, bashful about whatever she was thinking. An intrigued Jane encouraged her to say it..."Come on Maur...you shouldn't be embarrassed with me, _especially_ after everything we've done this weekend..."

With her face in her hands to hide her discomfort and flushing, Maura explained. "Alright...it's just... I _like _it...I_ like_ to talk dirty...in the heat of the moment I mean...in fact I love it!" Jane _appeared_ to be shocked at this admission.

"Really?...well I would never have known...you seemed so..._demure._.." she couldn't help but laugh a little as Maura poked her in the ribs.

"Yes, well much as I like dirty talk_ in_ bed... I feel _really_ uncomfortable using that kind of language _outside _the bedroom...so I'm sorry but this really isn't very lady-like _at all_...but I feel like I _have_ to say it" Jane was on tenterhooks by this point..." well, _say_ it then Maura!"

" Alright, ...I feel like...well...like we just _fucked _each others brains out Jane!...literally my brain's turned to mush...and it just felt _so_ good I _had_ to say it!..." and she squirmed and blushed- but it felt strangely liberating- crude and crass yes, but entirely appropriate given the circumstances. Jane thought this was hilarious- her prim and proper Doctor Isles talking like trailer trash- until last night she couldn't remember Maura_ ever _reallyswearing, but then again, until last night they'd never fucked either- there was a first for everything.

" Maur...we _did_ fuck each others brains out!..and it was _amazing!_..and when you're in my..._no_..._our_ bed...you can talk as _dirty_ as you like...I don't mind at all, in fact... I find it _sexy as hell... _and a _huge _turn on." She leaned in to give Maura a lingering kiss... "but I know you don't usually like to swear or use curse words and that's fine too"... and Maura nodded... "they're all overused anyway...and when you _do_ swear, well, it has more impact, makes people sit up and take notice."

Maura thought about this-the power of language, with it's ability to shock, to be evocative- to smile or cry at words spoken in love or hate. Their different meanings, or the way they are said, or, particularly, just how _descriptive_ one word could be.

She sipped her champagne with her pinkie finger jutting out- oh so _very_ 'lady-like' Jane thought to herself, still finding Maura's use of the expletive amusing- it was just something she'd never expect to Maura say, although she doubted it would become a habit..._ but if it did._..

"Not that I'd mind if you told Pike to go fuck himself..._ arrogant asshole_..." and she took a gulp of her champagne.

Maura cleared her throat as if to admonish Jane- but, strangely, with her rediscovered love of the use language, that wasn't what she was gearing up to say...

"Now Jane... that's not really fair is it?...Pike's not an_ asshole. _she said as she poured the last of her champagne into her glass and took a dainty sip..."he's a cunt..."

And Jane nearly choked on her champagne..._"Maura!".._

.

**Bless that lovely Doctor, she's really coming out of her shell! And I want to marry Jane.**

**Please review, and I hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be along soon...everybody on the bus...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is, the final chapter about the longest first date in the world! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, or just following us on this fantastic voyage of discovery. A special thanks to AE who has been so inspiring in this adventure. **

**I think you should know by now that it's VERY graphic, hence the M rating, and I've made this chapter fun, frivolous and flirty- our ladies have become so comfortable with each other now so it's all about the romance and the lovin'.**

**My first story, Instincts is what spawned this, so if you haven't read it yet, maybe give it a go- it's complete fluff, no smut- but don't let that put you off- it's how we got here after all. I plan on a sequel to that some time, but I also have a multi-chapter in the works- watch this space.**

**I also love one-shots, I've written a few, and if you have any ideas please let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**As usual I don't own any of the characters- TNT and J-Tam do, but the words are all mine.**

**Right, eyes down, look in, settle yourselves...and get the shower ready...**

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

When Jane had finally calmed down and could now face her girlfriend without laughing, she looked at her in shock and disbelief. Maura looked _so_ innocent, with her dainty little ways, and oh so lady like demeanour - if only people knew what she was _really_ like.

"Maura!" she exclaimed, " I can't believe you just said that!" The doctor just carried on sipping the last of her champagne, looking demure.

"What?" she asked, looking for all the world like calling Pike _that_ was perfectly acceptable. "I was just being honest...and he _is_ a ." and she was cut off in mid flow by Jane.

" Ok! just stop saying..._that_ word...it just feels so..._wrong_ when you say it!" and she shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "I'm all for you liking to express yourself, but...even _I_ don't use the c-word! Boundaries Maura..."

"I was going to say _obnoxious_... I'm sorry if I offended you...I suppose I _do_ still have to work on those..._boundaries_ don't I?" she said with a half smile.

"Well, just don't say it in front of my mother, she thinks you're Snow Fucking White...and I have to say, I'm glad you're not...I'd _hate_ to be the one to corrupt you... but I'm starting to wonder if it's the other way round."

It was Saturday night, the last night of their date weekend, but for Jane and Maura it was really the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

Tomorrow morning they would be checking out of the hotel- the place where they had made love for the first time, and where each of them could honestly say they had finally found their soul-mate. Still best friends and now lovers, the future was whatever, and _wherever_ they wanted it to be.

The question of _wherever_ was an important one- they hadn't really talked about it, but the presumption was that they would move in together at some point and then get married - Maura already sported a beautiful diamond engagement ring, so they were _definitely_ getting married- but nothing else had really been discussed.

Having finished a dinner sent up to them by Room Service, they lay in bed spooning- Jane of course was the bigger spoon, her physique fitting perfectly around the smaller woman's frame, and it felt like the safest place in the world when she was wrapped in the detective's arms.

"We ought to think about packing our things up Jane, we have to leave in the morning...though I think I'd rather just stay here... " and she wriggled in to Jane, just to feel even closer. The detective hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go - of Maura, or the comfort she brought her.

"Maybe we can stay like this for a _bit_ longer" Jane said, "there's no rush is there? And it won't take _that_ long to pack our stuff up, we could just get up earlier and do it before breakfast." She kissed Maura's temple, running her hand through her honey coloured hair, eliciting a sigh from the doctor. " I know you like to be organised but can't we just go with the flow," and she kissed Maura again, "at least until we have to go home?"

"I think the more time we can spend just doing this the better...and I don't suffer from OCD Jane...so I think I can manage to 'go with the flow' for _one_ night..." She thought about Jane and going 'home', and where that 'home' might actually mean- her house or Jane's apartment? She rolled over to face Jane, and felt her heart leap a little at the thought of waking up and seeing that beautiful face every morning. She smiled at her future wife, who smirked back at her.

"Hello you" Jane almost whispered, seductively, " did you miss me?" and she closed the gap between them and gently kissed Maura, who just melted into the detective. "Always" she whispered into Jane's lips, not wanting to lose the contact for longer than necessary, and they kissed for a while, the need to breathe the only valid reason to stop.

"What would you like to do tomorrow, after we leave here?" Jane asked, stroking Maura's arm, " we have _all_ day to do whatever you want" and she freed the arm trapped under the doctor and turned her lips' attention to her collarbone- well, it seemed rude not to.

" Well..._oh_..._that feels so good..._well, are we going back to mine or yours?" she asked breathily. Jane could be so distracting sometimes, she wondered how she was going to manage when the detective came down to the morgue- Susie Chang would probably see much more of her boss than she expected to. Jane was busy with her ministrations around Maura's breasts now, with one hand playing with the right, and her mouth firmly clamped on the left. She didn't really want to leave it to talk which resulted in a very muffled answer of "ee-eh-er -oo- ee-er."

Maura considered this, and concluded that in fact she had no idea what Jane had said, and now didn't really care either, Jane's teeth gently biting her nipple were too distracting and far more interesting...

"Mmm, _so_ _good_..." was her only response, as she shifted a little to give Jane easier access. The detective had wondered what a 'quickie' with Maura would be like, and as they were both sleepy, now seemed the perfect time to find out. Jane's fascination with Maura's breasts knew no bounds, and she could happily do this all night...

"Yes they are..._perfect_ in fact" and she swapped breasts and swirled her tongue around the other hard bud and alternated between sucking and biting. " So firm and soft...just _so_ beautiful Maura..." and as she said it Maura felt her centre start to ache again, the velvet timbre of the detective's husky voice adding to her arousal- sometimes she honestly thought she could cum just by hearing that delicious voice.

She clenched her pelvic floor muscles which increased her arousal level to almost unbearable- bringing a hand to Jane's chin, her eyes beckoned to the detective to move up and meet hers.

Jane slid further up and leaned into Maura, her arm draped across the doctors chest, their eyes locked- both so full of love and desire and a need for release. Maura pulled the detective in for a deep kiss, seeking out Jane's tongue with an urgency that sent a fire to Jane's centre.

Maura trailed her tongue along Jane's upper lip then took it between her own, repeating the process along her lower lip, then dipped her tongue back in, their lips meeting again in a passionate, fiery kiss.

.Jane slid her left leg onto Maura's right- her hot wetness against the doctors cool skin was enough to make Maura want to take control- she desperately needed to climax- and in one quick move that Jane would swear she must have practised, Maura flipped them so she was now on top.

She leaned down to Jane, her tousled hair falling around Jane's face, and brought their lips together again in a bruising kiss- considering all they had done this weekend, the level of desire was sky high- Maura was as turned on as ever and Jane was loving being the reason for it. Jane's hands sought out anywhere they could reach- from her shoulders down to her ass- and they settled on the latter, gently squeezing her cheeks and digging her nails in, a glorious sensation that Maura decided she _more_ than liked.

Maura's breasts were pressing into Jane's, with hard nipples grazing against each other, and both women were now so wet with desire the scent of sex filled the air in the room. Maura shifted and shuffled and used her own legs to part Jane's, who returned the movement so that their pussies were now grinding into each other. Neither women were going to take long at this pace, and both knew that in this way they could climax together- it was their new favourite position- number one in the Lesbian Handbook Jane had decided- and Maura was in no _position_ to argue.

Maura pushed down and in to Jane while Jane mirrored the action, their clits were now swollen and hard, and when they met Maura felt the first jolt of an impending orgasm. She kissed and nipped Jane's neck before breathily purring into her ear...

"I'm so close baby, _so_ _close_...Mmm...your pussy feels _so_ good against mine...oh...fuck me Jane..._I need to you fuck me hard_..." and they were grinding into each other and Jane could feel her climax approaching...

"Oh Jesus Maur...oh that feels _so_ good...let me fuck you Maura...oh god I'm _cumming_ Maura...I'm gonna cum...oh fuck _yes_..._yes_..."

" Come for me baby girl" she purred again in Jane's ear..."_come with me_...oh yes...yes..._oh fuck_ _Jane...yeeeessss!..."_

They climaxed hard and together, their pussies still grinding into each other, and their lips locked again, until finally they pulled apart, and lay together as they came back down, the satisfied smiles on their faces not fading.

Within minutes they would be sound asleep, and Maura, still ever practical, had the awareness to remember to set an alarm.

Jane could've sworn she heard Maura call her _'baby_ _girl'_, a pet name she'd never used before- she decided she quite liked how it sounded coming from Maura's sexy lips, as long as it was _only_ used when they made love - Frost would rip her to shreds if he heard Maura use the term at work.

No _'baby_ _girl'_ could ever be a badass.

**SUNDAY MORNING 6am.**

Jane could hear music...loud, _classical_ music...'The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba' to be precise, she recognised it from her piano lessons when she was a child..._why_ was she hearing Handel in the middle of the night?!

"Maur"...no response...Maura"...she nudged the doctor in the ribs...still nothing..."MAURA! Wake up!...your phone's going crazy...can you turn it off?!" Maura began to stir but Jane had had enough and she clambered over the doctor to grab the phone. Not knowing _how_ to turn it off she buried it under Maura's pillow and decided to wake the comatose Medical Examiner the Rizzoli way- by tickling her.

Just one good tickle at her waist was enough to not only wake Maura but to make her jump bolt upright and nearly butt heads with Jane.

"Woh! Easy there!" Jane looked at Maura's confused face, she was just as beautiful as she'd been last night, she thought, how can someone look this good all the time? " Morning sleepy head" and she gave her a soft kiss on the lips..." you really do _sleep_ don't you? How could you not hear the alarm?"

Maura yawned and looked around sleepily for the source of the faint music she could hear..."Oh, I shoved it under here...didn't know how to turn it off, sorry" and Jane reached under the pillow and Handel filled the room again. Maura smiled at Jane as she turned the alarm off, having just had a devious thought...

"Well, if I just _show_ you how to turn it off, _I_ won't need to worry about it will I?...and _you_ won't have to tickle me to wake me up" Jane smiled at the thought, "oh and by the way..." Jane looked more seriously at her girlfriend now, sensing a 'but' of some kind was coming. "Mmm?" she mumbled.

" _Don't_ tickle me...unless you want more of the same" and she flipped Jane over- again- she really was surprisingly strong and agile Jane thought, and tickled her until she begged for mercy. "Maura..._no_ this...really isn't..._ha_ _ha_ getting us...packed now is it?...okay okay...I give in...stop!"

Maura was pleased with herself, the self - defence lessons Jane had given her were starting to pay off.

Jane had learned a valuable lesson - don't mess with a riled Isles.

By eleven o'clock they had breakfasted, showered (together) and packed all their things. Jane had driven _herself_ to the hotel, so she would drive them home. They were about to check out when Maura realised something.

"Jane, where are we going when we leave, your place or mine?" she'd never actually said that before to anyone, and liked the way it sounded, so she said it again to herself.

"I thought we'd decided it was up to you" Jane replied, as she struggled with yet more bags. "I told you, whichever you prefer."

Maura cast her mind back to last night when Jane mumbled something into her breast- "Oh!..._That's_ what you said!" and she laughed to herself at the memory of it. "Yes Maura, why, what did you think I said?" as Jane signed a rather hefty credit card slip, and placed the evidence in her wallet.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter...so, your place or mine... _Detective_?"

Jane had to admit that it _did_ sound rather sexy when Maura said it like that, and apparently the area between her legs liked the sound of it too.

Her long legs only needed two strides to take her to within a breath of Maura's lips, and the look in her eyes told the Doctor _exactly_ what was on her mind. Her voice was quiet, deep and full of desire for Maura- a powerful aphrodisiac on it's own, but add the dark chocolate eyes and the determined jaw and Maura's legs were suddenly very wobbly.

" Why don't we head to yours, say hi to Ma, she'll be _dying_ to hear all about the weekend, and you can see what trouble Bass and Jo got up to...and _then_ head to my apartment...where we shouldn't be disturbed if we..._want to make some noise_..." and she leaned in to Maura's ear and whispered, almost in a growl " _and I plan on making some noise with you_ _Maura"_ and quickly and discreetly nibbled on her ear.

Maura just melted there and then.

The car ride to Beacon Hill was a mixture of playful banter, and suggestive comments, the promise of one last night of ecstasy before the real world commanded they go back was too good to pass up. They were in love, they didn't really care who knew it... and they were horny as hell for each other- _again_.

It was as if someone had given them a love potion with a lust chaser, and if it _was_ just because it was new and exciting, well they'd do their level best to _keep_ it that way- this feeling should never be taken for granted.

They arrived at Maura's house at around midday, Angela ready and waiting with Jo on the driveway. After hugs and kisses and 'how was the weekend' Angela left the two lovebirds alone - but she was desperate to talk to them about living arrangements, the wedding and honeymoon destinations- her two girls made such a gorgeous couple she just wanted to show them off. " And it's not everyday you marry a Doctor Jane, you gotta look the part when you get married you know."

Jane was grateful to have one last night of 'freedom' with Maura before the inevitable interference from Maura's soon to be 'Ma in Law'. She felt the need to apologise to the doctor before Angela had even left.

Once in the house Maura pottered, fussed and fed Bass, and unpacked- she may have 'gone with the flow' at the hotel, but old habits die hard and she couldn't _not_ sort through washing and dry cleaning bags until she was satisfied that everything was in order.

While Maura did all that Jane found the present she'd bought Maura at the outdoor market and set about placing it- she hoped Maura loved it as much as she had, and it would be the first thing she had bought that would be 'theirs' and that was a big deal to Jane.

Maura was ready to go when she noticed something different out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to the wall and saw a watercolour painting- a cluster of rickety little boats by the coast of what seemed to be a Mediterranean fishing village. Maura thought it was the most beautiful painting she'd ever seen and turned to Jane with tears in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Jane asked softly, hoping those were happy tears. " I saw it at the market and you seemed to like the boats we saw at the harbour...it kind of reminded me of them..." she said with her slightly crooked smile. Maura just put her arms around Jane and held her as she cried a little into her shoulder...Jane did what _she_ did best and held on to Maura. "You don't have to keep it there, you can hang it somewhere else if you want, I just thought it looked it looked at home there..." Maura pulled away and stared at the painting.

"It's _beautiful_ Jane, and it's perfect right there...thank you _so_ much...I love it." and she pressed herself back into the detective and kissed her with all the love she had in her." We'll look at it and it'll always remind us of this weekend..."

They arrived at Jane's apartment at about two o'clock, having stopped for some groceries on the way. Jane planned to cook them dinner later and her refrigerator generally had barely anything in it other than cheese -and beer. She pulled out a cold one before restocking and flopped onto the couch. Champagne was all well and good but nothing beat an ice cold beer. Maura made herself some tea, it was a little early for wine and she'd missed her favourite herbal concoction.

They sat on the couch, in their 'new' usual position, in yoga pants and tanks, and just let the peace and quiet of the Sunday afternoon wash over them. Family dinner would happen without them tonight- much to Angela's dismay- but tonight was all about them and no one else.

They chatted about making sure they had date nights after tonight, about which night they would stay where, and generally looked forward to a life together- and their marriage. When and where would be finalised later, they had to live together first- right now Jane had more pressing things on her mind. She rested her chin on Maura's head, enjoying the smell of her shampoo, and the feint aroma of her perfume, just breathing in the doctors unique scent.

Her hands unconsciously wandered to Maura's breasts, her palms smoothing them back and forth, bringing each nipple to life. As Jane traced around them absently, Maura was sinking further back into Jane's body, a gentle moan escaping her lips. Moving her hair to the side Jane wet her lips and kissed her neck, finding sensitive pulse points and biting down gently, sending shudders through Maura straight to her core. She could feel Jane's erect nipples poking through her shirt and into her back, and could detect the scent of her arousal, a primal response that Maura found incredibly sexy.

Releasing herself from Jane's arms, she turned so she could fully take in the sight of this gorgeous woman who was doing such impossible things to her - she was wet- _again_, and the ache between her legs was as strong as ever.

Jane sat up and brought her hand to Maura's cheek, gently rubbing the soft skin with her thumb, while the doctor brought a hand under Jane's tank, feeling that amazing, firm torso and abdominal muscles that tightened under her touch. She slid her hand up slowly, seeking out Jane's hard nipple and gently rolled it between her finger and thumb, a sigh of pleasure falling from her now plump lips..."Mmm,,,don't stop Maura..._don't stop_..." and she leaned in and brought them together in a slow, sensual kiss, seeking out Maura's tongue, taking one lip and sucking on it, then Maura would do the same as the intensity increased and hands ventured further down...

" Let's go to bed" and Jane slipped away from Maura and held her hand out for the doctor, pulling her in close as soon as she stood up, almost taking her breath away. Their lips crashed together with an increased urgency, both as aroused as each other and they walked to the bedroom still locked together, still _desperate_ not to break contact, that inherent need for closeness as strong as ever- perhaps even stronger now.

In the bedroom they broke bodily, but kept eye contact, as shirts and pants were hurriedly removed to reveal just underwear. As soon as they could it was back to kissing again, hands in their hair one second, the next they were sliding under panties to feel smooth cheeks, or undoing bra straps. Jane eased Maura's panties down, she stepped out of them and was now naked. Jane took a breast in one palm and the other was hungrily taken into her mouth and as she sucked and nipped it Maura was on the point of screaming with desire...

She had to pull away, she was afraid she was going to climax too soon, and really wanted them to get there together.

"We have to slow down for a minute Jane...I can't hold on much longer." and as a vain distraction she unhooked Jane's bra and helped her out of her panties, but all the glorious sight of a naked Jane did was arouse her more...

Jane moved them to the edge of the bed, and steered them onto the mattress. They fell back together with Maura on top, allowing her access to Jane's pert breasts and hard nipples and Maura sucked on them as if her life depended on it. " Fuck Maura...that's _so_ good..._oh god..."_ and she brought one hand into Maura's hair, gently pushing her head down, silently telling her to go harder. Maura needed no other sign and bit down and sucked one of the hard buds, rolling her tongue around it, while her other hand found Jane's centre, her pussy wet with desire, and Jane cried out with pleasure "Oh Maur .._please_...use your fingers...oh _fuck_ baby...that's so _fucking_ good..." and she let out a playful laugh at just _how_ good Maura was at this.

Maura never disappointed and gently slid a finger in to Jane, curling it before slowly finding a rhythm and pushing it in and out, sending Jane into a frenzy. "You like that don't you baby" Maura breathily moaned into Jane's breast, " would you like another one?" and the second finger slipped in easily. Jane was close to climaxing but she needed more of Maura- she wanted _all_ of her.

" Turn around Maur...I need to taste you, and I need you to taste me too..."

Maura quickly flipped round and positioned her ass close to Jane's face and gently manoeuvred herself to Jane's pussy. As if as one they both started licking and sucking at the same time, the taste of each others pussy juices sending a jolt of fire to their cores. Jane pushed her tongue in deep to Maura's centre, and used her finger to work on her clit, while Maura was able to bite down and suck on Jane's clit and push a finger in, curling and twisting as she brought it in and out.

"God Jane you taste _so_ good...oh...yes...play with my clit...faster _please_...oh I'm close Jane ... _close...oh fuck yes... oh yes..."_

They both increased their pace, both so close to climax. " Oh fuck Maur...I'm gonna come baby...so close...so _fucking_ good baby...faster Maur...faster...oh yes...I'm coming baby...come with me please...let me taste you ._..oh fuck yesssss!_..

Jane's hips bucked and her thighs shook as she climaxed, her juices lapped up by Maura, and she'd never tasted anything as sweet..."Oh god baby ...you taste incredible...come for me baby..." and as she said it Jane was still playing with Maura's clit and managed to slide in two fingers and she rammed them in and out. She quickly felt Maura tighten around her and shudder to a massive orgasm.

" Oh yes Maur...that's it baby...come with me...oh you feel so good around me.._.so fucking tight_..." and Maura breathed deeply, and slowly relaxed allowing Jane to remove her fingers. Maura was at the point of collapse and clumsily turned round to lay with Jane, who wrapped her in her arms and kissed her gently. "That was incredible Maur..."

They both just lay there, content not to talk, just to come down from yet another fantastic high. They'd made so much noise there was every chance that Jane's neighbours may put in a complaint but she didn't care- she wouldn't change a single thing- and she'd _finally_ got her sixty-nine.

Jane and Maura's relationship had come full circle. They started out as co-workers, then became unlikely friends, and that attraction grew into what they now have- a happy, content couple, just starting out on the adventure of a lifetime. And the best thing of all about their romance is what started it in the first place- they are still BBF's- best friends forever.

**Thanks for reading...now go and cool off. See you at another fic soon I hope.**


End file.
